


Renaître

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Disabled Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Louis non importa nulla, se non del suo rendimento scolastico che non deve crollare, perché, in quel caso, rischierebbe l'unica cosa che gli interessa: il posto nella squadra di calcio.<br/>Harry si chiude nella sua stanza ogni volta che giunge il periodo dell'anno in cui ha avuto il suo incidente. Lo fa come se si costringesse, come se volesse sforzarsi di far perdurare un lutto: quello della sua non morte.<br/>Si dà il caso che Nicholas Grimshaw, professore di Chimica, dia una F a Louis e che Harry sia sempre stato un genio in questa materia.<br/>Quindi, Harry e Louis si incontrano. E da questo incontro hanno modo di intraprendere la strada che li condurrà alla rinascita.<br/>Dalla storia:Perché se Louis avesse per sé un piccolo desiderio da chiedere a una stella cadente sarebbe, cieco e involontario, quello di far tornare Harry a camminare.<br/>[Au!HarryxLouis 26k]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaître

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Note introduttive** :
> 
> -Per esigenze di storia e personaggi, Harry è più grande di Louis.  
>  -Per la prima volta ho scritto una storia con una sola ship, quindi le scene saranno, per la maggior parte, tutte tra Harry e Louis, perché mi sono focalizzata su di loro, altrimenti la storia non avrebbe più avuto fine.  
>  -è arancione perché non ho saputo trattenermi, ma quell'unica scena, a dispetto di molte che ho scritto, è molto soft eheh  
>  Buona lettura ♥  
>   

  
_Alla mia mamma,_  
 _che è una forza della natura,_  
 _che ha compiuto un miracolo,_  
 _e che mi ha dimostrato come si combatte._  
 _A te,_  
 _che sei rinata,_  
 _e mi hai fatto credere che è tutto possibile,_  
 _quando non avevo più voglia di farlo._  
 

> _**Renaître** _
> 
>    
>   

  
  
  
Louis Tomlinson vive per il calcio. Non per la scuola, quella è una conseguenza, né per nient'altro che non sia quello sport.  
Ha ottimi voti, fortunatamente, altrimenti anche una sola F nella sua pagella non gli permetterebbe di giocare come titolare, e capitano, nella squadra della sua scuola.  
Non ha molti amici e non considera i compagni della sua squadra come tali, perché si possono contare sulle dita della mano le volte in cui ha interagito con loro senza il pretesto di fare squadra durante le partite.  
Forse giusto con Zayn Malik, difensore, ha allacciato un rapporto, ma Louis non è tipo da preoccuparsi di avere una vita sociale perché, come già detto, a lui interessa solo del calcio.  
Vuole vincere il campionato, desidera che qualcuno lo noti e che gli venga offerta una borsa di studio per l'Università dei suoi sogni e, magari, poter ambire a giocare come un professionista, un giorno.  
Quando però entra nello studio del professore di Chimica, Nicholas Grimshaw, sa che c'è un problema.  
Bussa alla porta e la apre quando la voce bassa e profonda del professore gli dice di avanzare. Due occhi grigi si infrangono subito nei suoi azzurri e Louis abbassa, per un momento, lo sguardo, per rispetto. Ma quando il professor Grimshaw gli dice di avvicinarsi, incoraggiandolo con uno dei soliti sorrisetti di chi la sa lunga, Louis riacquista un po' della sua innaturale freddezza e obbedisce, sedendosi su una delle due poltroncine davanti alla sua cattedra.  
“Mi ha fatto chiamare, professore?”  
Nicholas Grimshaw annuisce mentre da una pila di fogli cerca il compito del ragazzo che ha di fronte. “Sì, Louis” risponde. “Ho corretto le verifiche e per quanto riguarda la tua volevo parlarti in privato.”  
Louis Tomlinson inizia a sentire una leggera ansia punzecchiargli il petto. Sapeva di non aver fatto un buon compito, ma non pensava di aver fatto tanto schifo... è il solito pessimista.  
“La tua non è andata bene, Louis. E sai che per giocare non devi avere insufficienze gravi, no?” … ma a volte il pessimismo cronico gli anticipa solo gli eventi.  
Sente un nodo in gola che tenta di mandare giù ingoiando saliva che, in un momento come quello, è totalmente assente. “Non è possibile che sia andato così tanto male, ho studi-” inizia, prima che il professore gli sbatta una F rossa davanti agli occhi.  Louis la guarda e si morde un labbro. “Ma, professore, c'è ancora tempo per rimed-”  
“Louis, il mio è soltanto un consiglio: meglio prevenire che curare!” interviene.  
Louis incurva la schiena, sconsolato, e guarda ossessivo il compito che potrebbe rovinare ogni cosa del suo futuro. Gli manca un anno, un anno per diplomarsi e farsi notare per una borsa di studio. Un anno. E quel brutto voto proprio non gli ci voleva.  
“Cosa mi consiglia di fare, quindi?”  
Nicholas sorride come se si aspettasse quella domanda dall'inizio del loro incontro; afferra un post it e scrive velocemente qualcosa per poi offrirglielo.  
“Lui può aiutarti”  
Louis legge il nome, seguito dal numero, prima di alzare lo sguardo su Nick. “Lei mi sta consigliando delle lezioni private? Ma io non ho soldi per potermele permett-” comincia, pensando alla sua famiglia allargata, ai marmocchi che si scambiano i vestiti e al modo in cui sopravvivono a stento, nonostante Johannah, la madre, non abbia alcuna intenzione di smettere di restare incinta; ma una mano alzata di Nicholas lo ferma, nelle parole e nei pensieri: “Dì al ragazzo che ti mando io e che risolverà la situazione con me. Avrai delle lezioni private gratis” è la risposta serafica, composta da un sorriso pacato.  
Louis si acciglia e studia il suo professore: ha sempre pensato, di lui, come una persona con doppi propositi e allora si chiede se anche in quel momento gli affari da risolvere sia soltanto uno, il suo brutto voto, o due.  
“Perché fa questo per me?”  
Nicholas ridacchia e fa spallucce, sprofonda sullo schienale della poltrona, intrecciando le proprie mani sulla pancia.  
“Perché eri lo studente migliore della classe e mi davi un motivo per venire a lavorare con la spensieratezza che qualcuno capisse ciò che spiego. Vorrei tornassimo a questo punto, il prima possibile” esclama sarcastico. Louis pensa che quella non sia la vera motivazione, ma non fa ulteriori domande. Annuisce passivo, piuttosto, e si alza arrendevole: farà come egli dice.  
“La ringrazio, allora” risponde, stringendogli la mano e si muove per andarsene.  
“Mi raccomando, Louis. Se non vuoi farlo per delle inutili lezioni di Chimica, fallo per il calcio!” si raccomanda il professore, prima che l'altro scompaia, dopo un assenso incredulo, dietro la porta.  
Nicholas guarda fuori dalla finestra e sorride compiaciuto. Ce la farà.  
Louis è il tipo perfetto, lo ha scelto senza volerlo, per caso, un giorno durante una sua lezione. Lo ha trovato con i suoi occhi grigi, dopo una lunga ricerca: Louis è testardo, Louis è buono, Louis è forte.  
Louis è quello giusto.  
Per Harry.  
 

*

   
Si dirige subito sul campo da calcio e si dispiace immediatamente di non sapersi solo, quando trova Zayn seduto sulla panchina, come se lo attendesse.  
Lo vede e cambia direzione del suo sguardo, come se questo lo rendesse invisibile, quando l'altro incrocia il suo e scatta sul posto. “Louis!” lo chiama.  
Fa come se non l'avesse udito, però, e si dirige verso il pallone, ma poi “Zayn” dice con un filo di voce che a stento arriva al ragazzo.  
“Mh” è l'incertezza dell'altro che, avvicinandosi correndo, inizia a guardarsi attorno torturandosi le mani. “Volevo ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto settimana scorsa”  
Louis fa spallucce, come volesse dire “non c'è di che” ma poi ribatte “sono cose che si fanno per i propri compagni di squadra” atono.  
Zayn annuisce “cose che nessun altro ha fatto...” specifica; perché lui si è infortunato durante l'allenamento e Louis, dopo la fermezza degli altri nel non aiutarlo, si è offerto volontario per accompagnarlo in infermeria, abbandonando gli allenamenti e ciò che più ama fare: giocare a calcio.  
E Zayn gli è profondamente riconoscente per questo.  
Louis rimane in silenzio, mentre inizia a giocare con la palla facendola rimbalzare e alternare sui suoi piedi. Ora Zayn ha recuperato la sua caviglia e può giocare, ma per un momento lo osserva, mentre Louis diventa un tutt'uno con quel palline in un modo che gli è sempre parso magico e naturale.  
Louis gli piace. E auspica nel diventargli amico dalla prima volta che lo ha incontrato. Perché Louis è calmo, non è vendicativo come ogni ragazzo nel pieno dell'adolescenza.  
Louis, nonostante sia il capitano, non ha mai primeggiato con nessuno della squadra. Non si è mai pavoneggiato con gli altri. Ha sempre mantenuto il suo posto e ha fatto il suo gioco.  E, per quanto diffidi l'amicizia, Louis riesce a tenere unita la sua squadra; quindi, è un ottimo amico in campo.  
Per questo e tanto altro, Zayn vorrebbe essergli amico anche nella vita di tutti i giorni. Ma non ci è mai riuscito e forse il motivo è uno dei più semplici: è lui che non piace a Louis.  
“Ti vanno due tiri?” propone, perché non è tipo che demorde.  
Louis è pacifico, è riflessivo e ha una testa che lo fa ragionare come un ragazzo più grande della sua età. Louis, però, ha un carattere piuttosto paradossale, perché tanto è silenzioso quanto animato quando deve combattere per la giusta causa.  
Forse è un po' egoista, pensa solo a se stesso e per tale motivo evita le amicizie, la confusione, ma in realtà, questo accade perché, cresciuto in una famiglia numerosa, quando è a scuola desidera solo la quiete.  
Louis fa spallucce, perché anche se non è in cerca di un amico, non nega mai un allenamento in coppia e passa la palla, accondiscendente,  a Zayn che gli sorride. Iniziano a scambiarsela con dei calci, nella notte di un campetto desolato, che resta sempre aperto per quelli della squadra, mentre nella testa gli risuona il nome scritto su quel post it.  
 _Harry Styles._  
 

*

   
Al telefono Louis ha parlato con una ragazza di nome Gemma, che gli ha dato appuntamento per le tre del pomeriggio nella propria casa.  
Sono le tre meno venti e Louis Tomlinson sa di essere sempre in anticipo agli appuntamenti, come se non ne potesse fare a meno; così cammina tranquillamente mentre quel nome sul post it continua a ronzargli nella mente.  
 _Harry Styles._  
Dov'è che lo ha già sentito? Perché ha la sensazione di conoscerlo quando è praticamente impossibile, considerato le sue carenti relazioni sociali?  
 _Harry Styles._  
Non ha nemmeno fatto una ricerca del suo nome e ora si pente di non averci pensato. Ma è troppo tardi, nonostante il suo anticipo, per rimediare, perché ora è davanti alla piccola villa e la guarda esitante.  
Ha bisogno di ripetizioni? Una  _F_  rossa nella testa gli risponde che “sì, sarebbe proprio il caso”.  
Quando finalmente si decide e suona il campanello sul quale un cartellino indica il cognome che gli batte all'altezza delle tempie in continuazione, da quando l'ha letto, sente un  _dlin dlon_  capace di turbarlo.  
Sa benissimo che avrebbe potuto recuperare da solo il voto in Chimica, con il tempo che sarebbe servito, chiuso nella sua stanza a studiare senza distrazioni, limitando il calcio. Ma il signor Grimshaw gli ha dato quella possibilità come se questo  _Harry Styles_  potesse aiutarlo senza privarsi di ciò che ama di più. Quindi perché non provare?  
La stessa ragazza con cui Louis pensa di aver parlato al telefono gli apre la porta con un sorriso cordiale e due occhioni grandi, come quelli di un cerbiatto curioso e felice di scoprire il mondo, ma che, purtroppo, in quel caso stanno soltanto osservando un Louis Tomlinson in piena crisi da impaccio e da  _“non so cosa dire perciò sorrido impercettibilmente e mi schiarisco la voce”_.  
“Louis?” domanda lei che con la sua voce gli dà la certezza di star parlando con “Gemma?”.  
Gemma lo imita, gli sorride e annuisce, per poi spalancargli la porta permettendogli di entrare. “Vieni, entra pure. Mi ha sorpresa la tua chiamata; hai detto che hai bisogno di ripetizioni, giusto?” domanda, chiudendo la porta e tornando a guardarlo con la stessa cordiale curiosità.  
Lui annuisce, mentre guarda curioso quel piccolo corridoio dell'entrata. “Sì, mi è stato consigliato di prendere lezioni da Harry. Ho preso una F in Chimica” risponde, ammettendo a gran voce il votaccio che, nella maggior parte dei casi, dovrebbe far vergognare qualsiasi persona. Ma parliamo pur sempre di Louis Tomlinson: il ragazzo senza peli sulla lingua, freddo nelle sue ammissioni, quindi è abbastanza naturale la sua spigliatezza senza vergogne. Gemma annuisce e fa una smorfia divertita.  
“Lo conosci mio fratello?”  
Louis nega, infilandosi velocemente le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto di jeans; abbassa il capo verso il pavimento e risponde cheto: “Ho sentito già il suo nome, ma... non riesco a ricordare dove”.  
E forse, giusto un po' prova dell'imbarazzo. Più che altro perché a causa della sua ammissione mentale sa di non possedere più un'ottima memoria.  
 _Harry Styles:_ gli basterebbe un dettaglio per ricordarlo.  
Gemma sgrana gli occhi e il sangue che arrossiva le sue gote si affievolisce, per la sorpresa di quelle parole dette, ancora una volta, con tono tranquillo.  
Louis alza gli occhi a quel silenzio e aggrotta un po' la fronte, mentre pensa di aver detto qualcosa che avrebbe fatto meglio a tacere.  Eppure quello sguardo dura pochi secondi, perché Gemma torna a sorridergli e “non è un tipo facile, Harry, ma tu sei un ragazzo sincero e questo lo incuriosirà” ammette, convincendo più se stessa che l'altro, mentre finalmente gli fa strada al piano di sopra.  
Louis la segue silente, mentre tenta disperatamente di ricordarsi dove abbia sentito quel nome per potersi preparare alla sorpresa. Perché le parole di quella ragazza gli hanno anticipato che ci sarà qualcosa, quando incontrerà il ragazzo, che probabilmente lo lascerà senza parole.  
Salgono le scale e procedono su un altro piccolo corridoio. Il profumo di quella casa è di biancheria appena asciugata e di muschio nato laddove ha da poco smesso di piovere.  
Si guarda attorno nel mezzo del silenzio e  _quella casa è silenziosa come la sua non sarà mai,_  si ritrova a pensare mentre giungono di fronte ad una porta chiusa.  
Gemma si gira a guardarlo, esitando un po', prima di aprirla. Gli sorride ancora, mostrando una dolce fossetta al lato della bocca, su una sola guancia.  
“Harry frequentava la tua stessa scuola prima dell'incidente” ammette.  
Louis sgrana gli occhi.  
 _Harry Styles, un solo dettaglio: i_ ncidente.  
“Ultimamente non esce ed è un po', mh, burbero con le persone” continua. “In realtà lo è sempre stato, capriccioso e viziato, tutto questo ha solo rinvigorito il suo caratteraccio” lo giustifica la sorella, alzando gli occhi al cielo e facendo una smorfia. "“Dovevo dirtelo, ecco”  
Qualcosa riaffiora nella mente di Louis al suono di quelle parole, ma è ancora tutto troppo offuscato per poter ricordare l'avvenimento che, deducendo, deve aver letto dal giornale della scuola.  
 _Si tratta di un incidente che lo ha sfigurato, forse? Che lo costringe a letto o che lo ha reso un mostro che si segrega di sua iniziativa nella propria stanza?_  
Gemma si tortura le mani ancora un po', mentre Louis annuisce appena, esitante. Forse nemmeno la sua F in Chimica è una buona ragione per trovarsi lì. E l'idea che Nicholas Grimshaw lo abbia mandato per un secondo motivo, oltre al suo votaccio, si rafforza nella propria mente.  
 _Harry Styles._  
Louis vorrebbe che almeno il suo volto gli tornasse alla mente, cosicché possa decidere se preoccuparsi, se avere paura e, quindi, scapparsene via prima che sia troppo tardi.  
Poi si dà dello stupido per i suoi altrettanto stupidi pensieri. Ha guardato decisamente troppi film nella sua vita.  
“Però se si tratta di ripetizioni di Chimica, ti aiuterà. È una delle poche cose che non riesce a lasciar perdere” spiega con un sorriso. Louis si sistema lo zaino sulla spalla e sgrana i suoi grandi occhi azzurri. “Non gli hai detto che venivo?”  
Gemma nega.  
Louis raggela e lo pensa di nuovo: forse dovrebbe andarsene prima che sia troppo...  
“Gemma? Con chi stai parlando?”  
Il suono di una voce bassa, però, trascinata e calda arriva alle orecchie di entrambi, agghiacciando quello più lontano dalla porta, Louis, che trattiene il fiato e guarda Gemma che nel frattempo si è morsa un labbro per farsi coraggio e si è girata verso la porta, afferrando la maniglia.  
“Con Louis, fratellino” risponde lei, una volta aperta. Louis rimane lì, dove si è fermato fin dall'inizio, incapace di proseguire.  
Quella voce trascinata che “ _Louis?_  Chi è Louis?” ripete il suo nome, è capace di impalarlo al suolo, nonostante poi sia profonda e nasale e che a tutti risulterebbe dolce e quasi melodica.  
 _Harry? Chi è Harry?_  
Gemma si volta verso il ragazzo e gli fa cenno di avanzare. Louis, innocentemente, negherebbe e scapperebbe via, ma si fa coraggio e avanza, preparato al peggio.  
La stanza è buia a causa delle tende che nascondono la finestra. L'aria viziata puzza di tabacco e la cappa opaca sul soffitto, e ovunque, gli suggeriscono immediatamente ancor prima di inquadrarlo che Harry deve avere il vizio del fumo.  
“E tu chi saresti?” è ancora quella voce a parlare con una punta, acuta nella sua profondità, di curiosità.  
Louis punta immediatamente gli occhi verso il luogo da cui essa è giunta e dopo averlo messo a fuoco nell'oscurità della stanza, sgrana gli occhi ma non si muove.  
 _Harry Styles, un dettaglio:_ il corpo.  
Ora Louis ricorda perfettamente chi sia.  
Harry non lo sta più guardando, i suoi occhi sono orientati sul rosso delle tende chiuse, mentre tira da una sigaretta e butta fuori il fumo, attimi dopo. Forse per la prima volta Harry ha pensato di scostarle per intravedere meglio lo sconosciuto nella sua stanza. Gemma indietreggia e si avvicina alla porta dalla quale sono entrati. Poi Harry si gira a guardarlo, turbato da quelle non risposte e: “Allora? Che problemi hai? Sei forse muto?”  
Lo smeraldo dei suoi occhi, irriconoscibile ora perché privato di una qualsiasi luce, punta il viso pallido di Louis che stringe la stringa dello zaino e lo fissa, benché non voglia più farlo.  
Perché quel ragazzo, più grande di lui di qualche anno, siede per pura costrizione su una sedia a rotelle, indossando solamente un paio di boxer, mentre i suoi capelli mossi e scuri sono sudici e scompigliati.  
“No, sono Louis Tomlinson”  
Harry Styles, ora che Louis ricorda, è la vittima di un incidente stradale che lo ha paralizzato dalla vita in giù.  
Frequentava veramente la sua stessa scuola, lo ricorda perfettamente ora che ha avuto modo di vederlo in viso; con il suo sorriso spensierato e la sua testa riccia sempre sulle nuvole, ricorda perfino la sua camminata ciondolante, o il modo in cui se ne fregava del proprio rendimento scolastico. Ma, soprattutto, ricorda la fama che lo precedeva per una materia in particolare nella quale eccelleva: la Chimica.  
Harry Styles, il menefreghista sognatore, circondato sempre da una dozzina di persone, sempre pronto a sorridere a qualcuno, sempre un paradosso.  
Harry Styles, dal viso da bimbo, il corpo di un uomo e la sigaretta sempre tra le mani. Lo stesso che poi non è più tornato a scuola e del quale nessuno ha più saputo nulla.  
“Odio quello sguardo” afferma Harry, dopo che egli si è presentato con una voce appena accennata, e parla come uno sputo, riportandolo alla realtà.  
Harry si è approfittato di quel silenzio, pensando che Louis sia uno dei tanti e, come tale, ha voluto coglierlo in impaccio, con la sola intenzione di farlo scappare via da quella casa; tuttavia si sbaglia, perché Louis non lo è affatto come tutti.  
Louis è solo preso in contropiede dalla successione degli eventi, ma deve solo prendere un attimo lucidità, cosa che quella cappa di fumo non gli permette. Quando ci riesce, però, mentre l'altro sposta di nuovo gli occhi verso il vuoto, “che sguardo?” chiede con titubanza.  
La voce delicata come uno spillo di Louis lo attirano, curioso, come se non si aspettasse che egli ne avesse una così gracile. Quando si è presentato, difatti, non gli era parsa in quel modo.  
Lo studia, quindi, da capo a piedi, tirando ancora dal filtro della sigaretta e inspirando subito dopo. “Quello che hai sul viso”.  
“Non ho modo di vedermi, descrivimelo” è la risposta atona di Louis, che sembra voler rispondere alle provocazioni dell'altro, come se si stesse abituando a quella cappa di fumo e alla realtà di quella stanza.  
Harry lo sta mettendo alla prova, pensa, e questo non gli piace affatto perché Louis non è tipo da rimanersene in silenzio quando qualcuno lo provoca.   
Si studiano e Louis pensa che sia piuttosto assonnato, ma Harry lo sta semplicemente descrivendo mentalmente per trovare le parole giuste da dirgli: “hai lo sguardo di uno che non sa se provare pena per le mie gambe o se fingere che non ci sia affatto una carrozzella sotto il mio culo” sputa con indifferenza, indisponente, mentre tenta ancora di turbarlo e, forse, farlo scappare.  
Louis sbatte gli occhi un paio di volte prima di decidersi a pensare a come rispondere.  
“Io non- non stavo pensando affatto a questo” farfuglia, schiarendosi la voce. Gli occhi di Harry gli puntano ancora addosso, mentre un ghigno deforma quel viso fanciullesco. Se li sente ovunque e ne è infastidito. Nessuno lo ha mai fissato a quel modo, o meglio, a Louis non è mai importato il modo in cui lo guardassero e, ora, non riesce a provare la stessa indifferenza.  
“Rispondete tutti così, per questo mi annoiate...” gli risponde, ancora una volta con tono seccato.  
“Per questo non esci più? Perché gli sguardi ti annoiano? Che cosa stupida...” ribatte Louis, senza sapersi trattenere, mordendosi poi la lingua e agitandosi sul posto.  
Harry resta muto, e lo fissa con gli occhi stretti a due fessure e accecati di una collera improvvisa come un acquazzone di passaggio.  
“Tu che cosa ne sai di cosa sia stupido, mh?”  
Louis si tortura il labbro e si pente di aver ribattuto, ma ciò non lo fa desistere da quell'insolenza. È infastidito dal modo in cui Harry lo guarda e dal modo in cui gli parla.  Detesta quando qualcuno dice su di lui cose che non sono vere. Gli dispiace per Harry, sì, ma il suo comportamento, per quanto giustificabile, nei confronti di una persona che nemmeno conosce, è inammissibile. Non può permettere di farsi trattare in questo modo. Non si conoscono, ma entrambi hanno dei grandi problemi di pregiudizi.  
Così se ne frega di sembrare insensibile e “perché tu sei l'esperto in stupidità?” ribatte ancora, prendendolo in giro.  
Louis giurerebbe di sentire Gemma ridere, dietro di lui. Ma finge di inventarselo.  
Harry lo guarda, stavolta con una luce totalmente diversa, non più annoiato o seccato dalla sua presenza, nemmeno adirato, piuttosto incuriosito dalla sfacciataggine di quel ragazzo nel parlargli nonostante la sua situazione.  
Dopotutto, Harry pensa, forse si è sbagliato nei confronti di quel tipo. Louis non è  _come tutti gli altri._ Ma ciò non è sufficiente.  
“Bene” per fortuna, poi, interviene la sorella che, sorpassando Louis, si avvicina alla finestra. “Ora che avete fatto amicizia, possiamo procedere” dice ironica e scosta le tende sotto l'inutile brontolio di Harry che tenta di fermarla: “Gemma, non ti azzardare a...”.  
Finalmente la luce entra in quella stanza e Louis ha modo di guardare meglio il ragazzo con cui ha interagito, per modo di dire, fino a quel momento.  
Harry ha l'espressione di chi non incontra la luce da giorni, se non settimane: gli occhi socchiusi che tentano invano di rimanere aperti, la bocca tesa in una smorfia di disgusto e il naso arricciato.  
Non gli sembra bellissimo, quando lo guarda.  
“Gemma, che cazzo!” sbotta e Louis pensa che quella bocca non sia fatta per dire parolacce. “Chiudi quelle tende”.  
Gemma nega e si mette le mani sui fianchi. “Devi dare delle ripetizioni a questo ragazzo, perciò hai bisogno che queste – e indica le tende – rimangano aperte.” conclude, serafica. Harry la guarda, mentre lentamente torna ad assumere un'espressione naturale, e sbuffa, girandosi poi verso il colpevole per rimproverarlo con un'occhiataccia. Trova Louis che lo sta squadrando e si indispettisce per quegli occhi curiosi e penetranti su di lui.  
Harry si sente nudo e benché una volta gli fossero sempre piaciuti gli occhi su di sé, adesso li detesta. Perché non lo osservano più per ammirarlo. Anche se quegli occhi li odia fin da subito per un altro motivo, uno nuovo, uno che lo stupisce.  
Quelle iridi azzurre sembrano vederlo sul serio, con disarmante interesse. Harry non vorrebbe, ma lo pensa: Louis lo  guarda come se fosse normale.  
Harry è alto, direbbe Louis se potesse vederlo in piedi. È tutto gambe, nude, nivee, con un'invisibile e chiaro accenno di peluria. E le ginocchia sono nodose e appuntite; guarda l'addome e pensia sia corposo e ben definito.  
Ora che non ha nessuna espressione a incapricciare quel viso, Louis lo ricorda nelle immagini che distrattamente si è procurato negli anni che hanno condiviso a scuola: capelli ricci trattenuti spesso e malamente in un codino, ora scompigliati e sciolti, occhi verdi e grandi, ora spenti, naso largo, sempre un po' rosso, bocca a cuore e l'acne un po' ovunque, di chi sembra non aver ancora compiuto nemmeno i vent'anni. Ma anche quel difetto, su quel viso, a Louis sembra affascinante, d'improvviso.  
E, allora, cambia idea: Harry è bello. E se dovesse usare una sola parola che non sia quella direbbe che Harry è dolce, nonostante pare più una bestia cresciuta in cattività, pronta solo a sbuffare e a sputare.  
“L'ultimo voto che hai preso?” domanda seccato, tentando di togliersi quegli occhi di dosso. Perché lui non è normale, lui è seduto su una fottuta sedia a rotelle e Louis non sembra più impaurito come quando, appena entrato, lo ha intravisto riconoscendo la carrozzella.  
Louis si riscuote e “una F” risponde, mentre inizia a dare peso ai tatuaggi che Harry ha sparsi su tutto il corpo. Li conta: una farfalla, due rondini, una nave sull'avambraccio... ma, poi, giunto lì, su quel braccio, si perde nell'infinità di segni che ci trova disegnati in un nero indelebile e smette di studiarlo, tornando sugli occhi grandi.  
La risposta alla sua arriva solo in quel momento, quando lo guarda, come se fosse lì su quella lingua ma aspettasse per lanciare l'ennesima frecciatina: “Mi dispiace, non sono ancora capace di compiere miracoli – ma non sembra affatto affranto, soprattutto quando ghigna e si gira a guardare la sorella – ora puoi chiudere quelle tende?” le domanda.  
“Harry” lo richiama Gemma, facendolo ghignare ancora di più.  
“Mi manda Nicholas Grimshaw” spiega allora Louis. “Dice che sarà lui a regolare i conti con te”.  
Punta quegli occhi verdi che tornano immediatamente su di lui con un'espressione incredula.  
“Ti manda Nick?” gli domanda, prendendosi una confidenza che, Louis sa bene, il professore non ha mai concesso a nessuno dei suoi allievi.  
Non nota che Harry stringe i pugni e parla a denti stretti, ma quella dimestichezza col nome del professore di Chimica gli basta per insinuargli il dubbio che ci sia qualcosa di più oltre a ciò che tutti vogliono mostrargli all'apparenza.  
Sposta i suoi occhi azzurri su Gemma per avere l'ultima certezza. Lei tenta di assumere uno sguardo indecifrabile, ma perfino Gemma ha una reazione a quel nome e Louis non si lascia scappare nemmeno questo.  
Annuisce, perciò, appuntandoselo mentalmente.  
“E comunque in Chimica ho sempre avuto una B meno, soltanto che-” insiste, come se d'improvviso ci tenesse ad avere delle lezioni da Harry, quando in realtà vorrebbe andarsene di lì, il più in fretta possibile.  
“Va bene, esci dalla mia stanza”.  
“Harry!” è di nuovo il richiamo di Gemma. Harry sbuffa e stringe i denti: “Posso almeno rendermi presentabile o no?”  
Louis scoppierebbe a ridere, invece indietreggia repentino ed esce senza aggiungere altro. Harry gli osserva le spalle ed è confuso: perché Louis sembra voler sempre rispondere alle provocazioni, ma al tempo stesso è capace di andarsene, tranquillo, accompagnato dal silenzio.  
Gemma sorride appena e si avvicina al fratello per baciarlo su una guancia, nonostante le proteste. “Quando sei perfettamente presentabile, batti un colpo!” sussurra, prendendolo in giro.  
“Vaffanculo, Gem” è difatti la risposta che arriva alle orecchie di Louis, fermo vicino alla porta, che sorride, un po' incerto, ripensando al modo in cui Harry ha cambiato idea sulle ripetizioni al solo suono del nome del loro professore.  
Nessuno ha mai saputo nulla riguardo l'incidente di Harry Styles, tutto è rimasto vago e incerto sulle cause scatenanti. E gli studenti, col tempo, hanno smesso di domandare e parlarne.  
Louis, senza un motivo, si domanda se tutto quel tacere non sia stato indotto per altri motivi ben diversi dalla tragedia di quell'incidente.  
Quando Gemma lo raggiunge, però, con una mano subito poggiata sulla schiena e lo invita a scendere al piano terra, smette di pensarci.  
Gli offre un tè che lui accetta.  
Harry Styles, d'improvviso, nella mente di Louis è una matassa misteriosa che vorrebbe spicciare.  
Forse per questo resta, invece di scappare. Per una volta è curioso, per una volta qualcosa lo elettrizza.  
Proprio Louis Tomlinson, che non si è mai interessato a nulla se non al calcio. Louis Tomlinson, che si sente addosso ancora quel verde indisponente e che ha nelle orecchie l'eco di quella voce calda per tutti, agghiacciante per lui.  
Lo fa per rimediare la sua F, lo fa per giocare a calcio.  
Lo fa per scoprire la verità su Harry Styles.  
 

*

   
Quando Louis e Gemma sentono battere qualcosa come un bastone sopra le loro teste, sanno che Harry sta facendo loro segno che è pronto per essere ricevuto in modo dignitoso, magari vestito.  
Mentre Louis ha sorseggiato il suo tè, che non è il suo preferito ma si è adattato, ha ripensato a ciò che ha appena visto al piano di sopra. E non pensa al ragazzo su una sedia a rotelle, perché il battibecco che hanno avuto e l'insolenza delle parole di Harry gli hanno smorzato ogni possibilità di provare pena per lui.  
Pensa, piuttosto, a quel corpo svestito che si è trovato una volta aperte le tende: un corpo sporco di tatuaggi e consumato dalla voglia di non curarsi di se stesso. Louis si domanda quanto l'incidente abbia infierito sulla voglia di vivere di Harry, quanto importi alla famiglia che lui faccia qualcosa per non buttarsi giù.  
“Sei capitato in un periodo strano, non è sempre in questo modo. A volte è meno bestia” gli dice Gemma, come se leggesse nei suoi occhi e dovesse giustificarsi; in realtà - teme Louis - anche Gemma, in un rigoroso silenzio, deve essersi messa a pensare, probabilmente ponderando sulle medesime cose.  
Louis torna alla realtà, però, e si rende conto soltanto in quel momento dei suoi pensieri, del suo interesse per quello sconosciuto, ma non si spaventa.  
“Io lo ricordo un po', quando veniva a scuola” confessa, senza sapersi trattenere. Gemma annuisce e gli sorride.  
“Era uno di quei ragazzi sempre in compagnia, mai solo, uno di quelle persone di cui tutti vorrebbero circondarsi e- non so, forse non lo conoscevo abbastanza-” tentenna, grattandosi il capo e sistemando subito il suo ciuffo scompigliato e liscio sulla fronte.  
Gemma nega velocemente. “Ciò che gli è successo lo ha cambiato, sì, ma è ancora quel ragazzo con la testa tra le nuvole e un sorriso per tutti.  
Tra un mese saranno due anni da  _quel_ giorno e anche l'anno scorso si è comportato in questo modo, chiudendosi nella sua stanza, estraniandosi. Noi lo assecondiamo soltanto perché cerchiamo di comprenderlo, di dargli il suo spazio in un momento come questo. Ma il tuo arrivo forse lo aiuterà a non pensarci, gli farà bene”.  
Louis è meravigliato da quelle ultime parole e si porta una mano sul petto.  
“Io?” chiede, negando subito dopo. Gemma annuisce ancora e “Tu e la chimica” ribatte velocemente, facendogli l'occhiolino. “No, io sono-”. Louis replicherebbe dicendo che è incapace e che la sua vita sociale praticamente inesistente ne sarebbero la prova, ma un bussare incessante sulle loro teste, li fa guardare verso l'alto e tacere.  
Gemma urla al fratello un “arriva”, seguito da una risposta che Louis teme di aver frainteso; ma le azioni di Gemma ben presto gli dimostrano che, no, non si è sbagliato affatto e Harry ha veramente urlato: “Portatemi una banana”.  
Così Louis sale le scale con una banana tra le mani e pensieri ancora sull'ultima conversazione con la ragazza.  
Si sente uno sciocco. E ancora una volta vorrebbe essere lontano da lì, magari a calciare un pallone che saprebbe togliergli di dosso tutta quell'ansia.  
Decide, mentre sale, che lui non ha nessuna responsabilità nei confronti di quel ragazzo e del suo trauma e che quella sarà l'ultima volta che mette piede in quella casa.  
Si rifiuta categoricamente di essere una motivazione per un giovane ragazzo che ha bisogno di scappare dalla sua testa, perché – pensa – Louis non ne è capace, causerebbe chissà quante catastrofi.  
Quando entra nella stanza trova un altro Harry, quello che ricordava vagamente nei meandri della sua memoria. I capelli sistemati, pur sempre ricci e scompigliati, gli suggeriscono che ha ancora una spazzola con cui pettinarli. È vestito, ora, con una maglietta nera, a maniche corte, un po' larga, e un paio di pantaloni corti di una tuta.  
Si scambiano uno sguardo, uno di quelli che potrebbe essere considerato l'ennesima sfida o, bensì, inverosimilmente, una tregua. Sta di fatto che Louis si sente ancora ingabbiato a causa di Harry che, seduto sulla propria carrozzella, lo agghiaccia sul posto con lo smeraldo dei suoi occhi.  
“Quella è mia” dice poi la sua voce nasale. Louis si acciglia e “che?” chiede, guardandolo confuso.  
“La banana – e gliela indica con l'indice e una smorfia capricciosa sul viso – dammela” ribatte con tono brusco. Louis segue il dito puntatogli addosso e abbassa il viso sul frutto che ha tra le mani. Poi quasi scatta in avanti, in un salto, porgendogliela con un “ah, sì, tieni”.  
Harry la prende, senza ringraziarlo, e tornano in silenzio; questa volta, però, uno intento a guardarsi intorno, piuttosto imbarazzato, con le mani calate nelle tasche, e l'altro impegnato a spicciare la buccia per iniziare a mangiare.  
Louis lo guarda poco dopo, di sfuggita, come se non volesse farsi beccare, ma è proprio lui che coglie in fallo Harry, che, addentando la banana, lo sta osservando incuriosito e pensoso.  
Louis è basso. E se lo ricorda, non è cambiato poi molto. Ha tratti spigolosi.  
Giocava già nella squadra di calcio quando lui andava a scuola, ma a quel tempo era ancora una matricola. Louis ha il fisico allenato, pensa, nonostante sia nascosto da una tuta grigia e da quel giubbotto di jeans, che nel frattempo Louis toglie appoggiandolo alla sedia della scrivania. I suoi occhi azzurri lo chiamano come se attraessero i suoi e ci si perde, senza più pensare a nulla.  
Louis si acciglia immediatamente, perché Harry non sembra affatto imbarazzato nell'essersi fatto cogliere a fissarlo, ma non ha nemmeno il tempo di formulare una domanda perché Harry sembra voler ammettere ad alta voce i suoi pensieri: “Mi ricordo di te, giocavi nella squadra di calcio”, e lo fa, parlottando con la bocca piena mentre continua a masticare avido la banana.  
Louis annuisce, continuando per qualche istante a fissare inebetito quella bocca un po' sporca e piena. Ma quando pensa, distogliendo gli occhi da Harry, di dover smetterla di fissarlo così impudicamente, sa di aver dato un'altra vittoria all'altro che mastica e ghigna apparentemente divertito.  
Non bisogna mai fissare un uomo che sta mangiando una banana, perché farlo diventa piuttosto imbarazzante. Piuttosto tanto. Louis lo pensa e guarda verso il soffitto. “Ora sono il capitano” dice ad alta voce, tossicchiando per schiarirsi la voce.  
Harry annuisce, come se gli importasse, e tira giù un altro po' la buccia gialla con due dita. “Non ricordavo fossi così bravo” lo provoca, addentando un altro pezzo. Louis lo guarda, indispettito, e manda al diavolo il buon presupposto di non fissarlo mentre Harry mangia con così tanta passione quel fottuto frutto.  
“Uno migliora” è la risposta che gli dà col suo tono impeccabilmente atono, nonostante l'indisposizione che prova e dimostra.  
Harry annuisce ancora una volta. “Non in chimica, a quanto pare” lo beffa di nuovo, in quello che sta diventando un botta e risposta.  
“Se pensi che offendendomi tu possa liberarti di me, ti sbagli,  _Harry_ ” esclama Louis, sorprendendosi delle sue stesse parole.  _Ma come? Fino a un momento fa giurava di non tornarci più, in quella casa, e ora promette il contrario? Cosa è cambiato?_  Non si risponde, avvicinandosi velocemente alla scrivania e sedendosi su una sedia che gira verso Harry, che lo guarda con un sorriso appena accennato, a metà bocca, aspro, sul suo viso glabro, ancora da fanciullo.  
“Non avevo queste intenzioni, credimi”.  
Louis si sente sotto esame. Ha tentato di prendere le redini in quella situazione che lo induce sempre in una posizione scomoda, ma ha fallito, mentre si sente crollare quando le loro iridi si studiano ancora in ogni particolare.  
“Allora? Possiamo iniziare?” dice, nervoso, poco dopo quella sfida cominciata con un solo sguardo.  
Harry finisce la sua banana, lancia la buccia verso il cestino a poca distanza dalla sedia su cui è costretto a sedere e si avvicina, facendo muovere le due ruote con le mani.  
Louis evita di guardarlo, per paura di infastidirlo con la sua curiosità, che magari l'altro può confondere con uno sguardo impietosito, e attende che Harry gli si faccia accanto. Lo cerca attimi dopo, inclinando il suo viso verso destra e lo trova  posto accanto a lui, che lo fronteggia con le mani conserte.  
“Vediamo come stai messo con la tavola periodica degli elementi” lo interroga con un'espressione beffarda in viso.  
Louis lo sa che quella è una domanda che andrebbe posta a un ragazzo di prima e, pensa, che Harry voglia ancora metterlo in una posizione scomoda. Poi, però, con razionalità, pensa e si convince che Harry voglia soltanto sapere il suo livello di preparazione e Louis ha modo di rendergli chiaro che il suo problema non è alla base della Chimica ma nelle ultime lezioni, in quelle che stanno facendo al suo terzo anno.  
  
Restano assieme un paio d'ore e Louis va via quando il sole è ancora alto nel cielo di Doncaster.  
Dimentica quel giubbotto di jeans posto sulla sedia sulla quale ha seduto per tutto il tempo e Harry se ne rende conto quando l'altro è già sul vialetto di casa. Non lo ferma.  
Trascina le ruote verso la finestra e chiude le tende tornando al buio, poi si avvicina alla scrivania e afferra quell'indumento tra le sue mani.  
Sta per urlare alla sorella di venirselo a prendere e toglierlo dalla sua stanza, dove non c'è spazio per la roba degli sconosciuti, ma le sue braccia in dei movimenti irrazionali glielo avvicinano al viso.  
Lo annusa, socchiudendo gli occhi e tirando come un drogato di fronte ad una striscia di cocaina. E quell'odore, quello di Louis, fresco, di solitudine come la sua, lo stesso che ha avuto modo di percepire sotto il naso anche durante le due ore passate a interrogarlo, gli piace a tal punto che non urla più il nome della sorella.  
Gli piace così tanto che, poi, avvicinandosi all'armadio, col giubbotto abbandonato tra le gambe, lo nasconde lì dentro con la chiara intenzione di non ridarglielo più indietro.  
Ora è suo.  
 

*

   
Inizialmente non è affatto facile. Non si conoscono, si mettono alla prova, restano in silenzio e studiano semplicemente la materia per la quale Louis ha avuto un'insufficienza. E continuano fino a poco prima che il Sole tramonti e non c'è più luce naturale per continuare con le ripetizioni.  
Harry è un ottimo oratore, Louis non ha mai capito tanto bene la Chimica come ora che è la voce bassa mai tediosa e nasale di Harry a parlare per spiegargliela. E, deve ammetterlo, nemmeno Nicholas Grimshaw è così bravo come quel ragazzo.  
“Ti sei diplomato?” gli domanda una sera, poco prima di andarsene. Hanno fatto tardi e nemmeno se ne sono resi conto. C'è voluto l'intervento di Anne, la madre di Harry, che ha domandato loro se Louis avesse intenzione di restare per cena. Louis ha negato: quegli incontri sono soltanto dovuti alle ripetizioni, non c'è nessun altro tipo di legame che li unisce. Quell'idea crolla subito una settimana dopo.  
Perché con Harry, Louis si sente curioso come non lo è mai stato con nessuno. Forse perché entrambi si respingono, pensa un giorno, e questo non fa altro che attrarli l'uno verso l'altro, come spiegherebbe la stessa materia che studiano. Ma poi scaccia via quei pensieri e Louis si assicura che non avrà mai un rapporto d'amicizia con quel tipo, come con nessun altro. Non gli interessa. Si mente.  
Harry annuisce a quella domanda e fa un mezzo sorriso. “Ho finito gli studi a casa” spiega. Louis annuisce e si avvicina alla porta. “Non hai intenzione di andare all'Università?”  
Harry si volta a guardarlo con una smorfia che ha tutta l'aria di schernirlo, come se la sua domanda, ora, fosse un'eresia. “Io non esco” risponde glaciale, ma quelle parole non hanno un senso logico per la domanda che gli è stata posta, ma dopotutto un senso ce l'ha.  
Louis ha sempre creduto di possedere, con il suo timbro gracchiante, il particolare privilegio di spiazzare e infondere imbarazzo e gelo, ma con Harry deve ricredersi.  Pensa d'improvviso di aver incontrato un suo simile, uno tanto diverso da lui, come se in realtà fosse mascherato per non apparire per ciò che è.  
Si sbaglia, non lo sa, ma non su tutto. Ha ragione su un dettaglio, ma non sa nemmeno questo: _la maschera._  
Louis, per la prima volta, si sente non solo curioso di conoscere qualcuno, ma anche terribilmente fragile e inesperto.  _Dura poco,_ si fa forza, perché forse anche lui, con incoscienza, indossa una maschera.  
“E perché non esci?”  
Harry ride ancora e si muove con la carrozzella, andando verso la finestra per chiudere le tende e inoltrare la stanza di solo buio.  
“Ciao, Louis, ci vediamo domani” non gli risponde.  
Louis capisce ben presto che non deve essere lui a porre le domande, perché Harry ha il privilegio di non rispondergli.  
Eppure Louis lo pensa sul serio che Harry sia nato per insegnare e che sia un dono sprecato, quello, per una persona che implode dentro di vivacità, ma si maschera con la morte.  
 

*

   
“Perché ti sei fatto tutti questi tatuaggi?” gli chiede durante una pausa, un giorno. “Me lo chiedi come se facessero schifo” risponde schietto.  
Louis si morde un labbro e trattiene il desiderio di annuire, perché sa che lo offenderebbe e, da un paio di giorni, Harry gli sembra diverso, più mansueto, più predisposto alla conversazione, piuttosto che alla voglia di metterlo in difficoltà. In quel modo, anche lui è riuscito a parlare, a domandare, in modo naturale come non gli è mai accaduto, come non gli è mai interessato fare. E stranamente gli piace. Sì, gli piace chiacchierare con quel ragazzo.  
“Ti fanno schifo, bene” parla ancora Harry, annuendo come se fosse risentito da quella consapevolezza che gli ha letto in viso. “Ma no-” ribatte Louis, girandosi a guardarlo con occhi dispiaciuti. Per una volta, la sua voce non è atona. Tuttavia non vuole mentirgli, quindi: “Non tutti” si spiega. Harry fa un ghigno.  
“La farfalla è terribile” sbotta, sincero. Harry sgrana gli occhi e si porta una mano a metà dell'addome. “Così come i due tipi di cuore che hai sul braccio” continua spietato, come se stesse sparando a salve e ferisse comunque la sua vittima.  
Harry si acciglia, indispettito, come se Louis stesse puntando i suoi tatuaggi preferiti. “Mi piacciono le rondini sul petto e questo” procede, indicando e toccando con un dito il polso del ragazzo che ha di fronte.  
 _I can't change,_ è la frase tatuata su quel pezzo di pelle che Louis accarezza con disinvoltura. Harry fissa quella carezza, poi nuovamente il viso del più giovane. “Avevo intenzione di coprirlo, ma non so come né quando” confessa.  
Gli occhi cielo si alzano su quel vivo da bambino, che ha ammesso la sua colpevolezza e “non farlo” gli sussurra, cullati da quella calma che li avvolge.  
“Che significato ha?” è la domanda che arriva dalla bocca di Louis e che spezza il momento. Harry si ritrae, irrigidendo le spalle sulla carrozzella e fa il solito ghigno che deturpa quel bel viso in una smorfia capricciosa e orgogliosa. “Non mi è permesso parlarne”  
E il discorso si chiude.  
 

*

   
“Fumi, Louis?” gli chiede alcuni giorni dopo. Ora hanno più confidenza e spesso fanno delle lunghe pause.  
Il ragazzino nega e “ho provato una volta, ma il fumo non fa per me” risponde. Harry annuisce e gli sorride, quasi a stento, ma Louis, come sempre, se lo perde perché Harry si nasconde con i suoi ricci, inclinando il capo.  
“Anch'io dicevo così, ma ora fumo. Tieni” gliene offre una, ma Louis nega di nuovo. “No, grazie”  
“È per il calcio? Pensi che ti possa indebolire?” domanda e Louis si ritrova ad annuire, mentre evidenzia un paio di righe del suo libro di Chimica.  
“Perché ti piace il calcio, Louis?”  
Harry si ritrova a fargli tante domande, anche se il solo udirsi lo infastidisce; la sua bocca ha la meglio in quella lotta e parla, domanda, curiosa nella vita di quello sconosciuto. Non si rende nemmeno conto da quanti giorni lo fa. Prima quasi non lo voleva in giro, ora ancor prima che Louis arrivi, Harry apre le finestre per riempire la stanza di luce.  
Gemma è stata la prima a dirlo: quello di Harry è solo un periodo dovuto al ricordo dell'incidente che si avvicina sempre di più con i suoi giorni. _Altrimenti è il solito Harry,_ gli ha detto. E Louis pensa di star conoscendolo solo ora, quel  _solito_ di cui ha sentito parlare. E, stranamente, gli piace.  
“Perché è una cosa che so fare” è la risposta. “Fin da piccolo, prendevo una palla e sapevo scalciarla, non come un professionista certo, ma...sapevo cosa farne” spiega, fingendosi impegnato a leggere quel paragrafo.  
Harry lo fissa, accanto a lui, sulla propria sedia, e Louis finge di non sentire il peso di quegli occhi, ora curiosi e po' meno spenti del solito, ma la verità è che si sente sotto esame ogni qualvolta che il riccio spende quei minuti per fissarlo impudicamente. “E poi mi piace la sensazione che mi fa provare: il gioco di squadra, la tensione se una partita sta andando male, la voglia di farsi forza l'un l'altro, anche se si è dei perfetti sconosciuti, per portare la propria squadra a vincere-”  
“Lo so che vorresti dire anche qualcosa come “amo la sensazione del vento nei capelli e sulla pelle quando corro”, ma non lo fai per paura di ferirmi” lo interrompe, allora, attento al minimo cambiamento d'espressione sul viso del ragazzo. Ma Louis non smuove nemmeno una ciglia, perché Harry lo sta rimettendo nuovamente in difficoltà col suo ghigno beffardo.  
“Se non mi avessi interrotto, Harry, quella sarebbe stata la prossima motivazione che ti avrei dato. Amo correre e sentirmi veloce, incontrollabile come il vento” risponde placido. Harry torna serio e guarda altrove.  
Louis sa prenderlo sempre in contropiede, sa sempre sorprenderlo con una naturale e sconvolgente tranquillità.  
Lo tratta da pari, lo tratta anche male, lo tratta normalmente. Ed è tutto nuovo.  
D'improvviso ripensa alle parole del ragazzo e si sente anche lui in un campo da calcio, di fronte ad uno sconosciuto che gli sta dando – probabilmente inconsapevolmente – forza per vincere quella benedetta partita.  
Ciò che si domanda, però, è se non sia troppo tardi per iniziare a pensare che si sia dato per vinto troppo presto, nella sua vita.  
Louis, sorprendendolo senza coscienza, gli sta facendo tornare un po' di speranza.  
   
“Devo andare al bagno, tu continua l'esercizio” gli dice, poco dopo. Louis annuisce distrattamente e Harry si spinge verso la porta, lasciandolo da solo.  
Louis, allora, torna a respirare. Si porta disperato una mano sui capelli e se li tortura, frustrato e spaventato.  
Sembra così tranquillo, distaccato e forte, dinnanzi alle prove di Harry, ma dentro ogni volta accade una piccola rivoluzione che lo spaventa.  
Quando Harry torna, Louis è alla finestra e sta fumando una delle sigarette che prima gli era stata offerta. Quest'ultimo lo scruta con cruccio fino a quando Louis si volta a guardarlo e gli sorride, colto in flagrante. “Non riesco a capirci un cazzo di quel paragrafo” sbotta, come fosse una scusa. “E ho bisogno di distendere i nervi” e, allora, quella aggiunta gli sembra più sincera.  
Harry annuisce e si muove nella sua direzione.  
“Sai qual è una cosa che ho dimenticato, Louis?”  
Lui nega e resta in ascolto. “La sensazione del vento nei capelli e sulla pelle quando si corre...”  
E la gola di entrambi si fa amara, come se trattenessero entrambi un nodo in gola pieno di lacrime. “E come si corre... non ricordo più come ci si sente a essere veloci e incontrollabili” farfuglia, afferrando anche lui una sigaretta.  
Fumano in silenzio, dinnanzi al tramonto, e non si dicono più nulla. Louis non lo conforta e non perché non voglia farlo o perché voglia trattarlo male, alla pari, né perché non vuole essere compassionevole, bensì perché, semplicemente, non sa farlo.  
Non sa che dirgli e Harry non ne sembra dispiaciuto. Se dovesse scegliere, opterebbe mille volte per il silenzio piuttosto che il conforto. Non è questo che vuole da Louis.  
Louis pensa sul serio che Harry non abbia nulla di diverso o nulla di meno rispetto a qualsiasi altra persona, ma ogni volta che questo lo provoca o gli parla come ha appena fatto, evidenziando proprio quella mancanza, Louis torna un po' a morire dentro, perché si sente inutile nei suoi confronti. Non sa da quando questo accade, la sua forza sta nel non farglielo notare, mai, nemmeno a se stesso. Ma quando è solo, Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, che spesso quando va via da quella casa è già nero e trapuntato di soffici luci lontane, e prega un Dio che non ha mai creduto esistesse. Quando quei pensieri lo colgono di sorpresa, Louis si domanda come sia accaduto tutto ciò; quando, soprattutto, e come sia potuto succedere che si affezionasse così tanto a quel ragazzo.  
Perché se Louis avesse per sé un piccolo desiderio da chiedere a una stella cadente sarebbe, cieco e involontario, quello di far tornare Harry a camminare.  
 

*

  
Un pomeriggio Harry sembra spigliato e solare come Louis ricorda di averlo visto soltanto a scuola.  
Non sa, però, e ha modo di scoprirlo, che spesso la sua mente fra le nuvole pensa a delle stupide barzellette con cui una volta si divertiva a lasciare spiazzati gli amici.  
Louis sta finendo di studiare un capitolo e Harry gli è vicino, con le braccia sulla scrivania e  il capo sopra di esso. Lo osserva col volto cheto e privo di espressioni. E questo dà l'idea a Louis che sia sereno.  
Per una volta, Harry sembra non essere il ragazzo cupo che è finito tragicamente sulla sedia a rotelle, ma un bimbo spensierato che, però, fa ancora fatica a sorridere.  
“Knock, knock” gli esclama d'un tratto, cogliendo l'attenzione di Louis su di sé che lo osserva con la fronte aggrottata.  
Harry, perciò, a quel silenzio: “Knock, knock” ripete.  
“Non farai sul ser-” tenta Louis ma Harry, ancora: “Knock, knock” lo sovrasta con la sua voce più vigorosa, d'improvviso col volto incapricciato perché Louis non gli dà corda.  
Louis lo guarda sbigottito, domandandosi se un alieno non abbia fatto uno scambio, perché, sì, Harry è ancora burbero come lo ha conosciuto in quei giorni, ma quello che pensava di lui, ora, non ha poi molto senso. Harry che vuole raccontare una barzelletta non ha senso.  
Ma, poi, sospirando “chi è?” dice d'un fiato, dandogli una risposta. Harry alza la bocca nell'ennesimo ghigno, che ora sembra un po' più dolce, e “una mucca che fa...” risponde.  
“Eh?” esclama l'altro; forse gli è sfuggito un passaggio. Ma l'espressione del riccio è quella di una persona soddisfatta per aver ricevuto una risposta simile e, difatti, “no, la mucca fa muu” replica, iniziando a ridere.  
Louis lo guarda e non lo segue, non solo perché tutto ciò non è divertente ma perché quell'aspetto di Harry non se lo aspettava, o meglio, non credeva che potesse già scorgerlo – non che lo attendesse o ci sperasse, ovviamente.  
Ed è spiazzato perché questo rimette in gioco tutte le idee che si è fatto su quel tipo.  
“Harry, non fa ridere” biascica, poi, tornando sui libri.  
“Lo so, ma è divertente vedere le espressioni che fate quando tentate di capire dove dovrebbe far ridere” replica e, poi, torna serio. Tiene un ghigno.  
Quel giorno Louis ha modo di scoprire che Gemma ha ragione: Harry è ancora capace di ridere, ma in quel periodo, e forse non solo, si sforza di mantenere addosso una maschera che non lo rappresenta.  
Come se Harry si sforzasse di rispettare un lutto che non gli appartiene più e che riesce a mantenere soltanto quando è solo.  
Non sa, però, Louis, che Harry non è così con tutti e che quello spirito da barzelletta emerge soltanto in presenza di un amico. Non lo sa perché non pensa che per Harry possa esserlo.  
“Ne ho un'altra, vuoi sentirla?”  
 

*

   
Harry si rende conto subito che Louis è un ottimo studente. Passa una settimana in cui studiano assieme e nella quale spesso si domanda il perché di quel brutto voto, visto la sua preparazione, ma lascia perdere quelle stupide domande, perché uno sbaglio può accadere a tutti. Come è successo a lui. È solo una questione di saper rimediare finché si è in tempo e, forse, questo, Harry non lo ha mai fatto perché ha sempre creduto di non averne le capacità.  
Si ritrova a parlare più di quanto lo abbia fatto in due anni, con Louis, e questo lo stupisce. Le pause si sono dilazionate diventando ore e parlando hanno scoperto tante cose in comune; e tante delle passioni che ha disperso col tempo riprendono un po' vita,  assieme alla sua pelle che sembra un po' più colorata di rosa da quando c'è quel ragazzino con lui, da quando le tende della finestra restano aperte il giorno.  
Ha sempre passato le sue giornate al buio, soprattutto in quel particolare periodo dell'anno, e quando è accaduto non se ne è mai reso nemmeno conto, di farlo, perché agisce sempre spontaneamente, come se si sottraesse volontariamente alla vita per pentirsi di ciò che ha fatto. Come se il suo incidente, come se tutto ciò che ha perso con esso non bastassero.  
Si punisce col buio, per il quale da piccolo provava un profondo terrore e col silenzio dei suoi pensieri, quelli che gli ripetono:  _è colpa tua se le gambe non ti funzionano più._  Ed è così, non ha pretesti per giustificarsi.  
È davvero colpa sua, perché se non avesse agito da stupido,  _“da ragazzino”_ gli rimbomba in testa una voce calda e suadente _,_ probabilmente a quest'ora starebbe in piedi, senza l'utilizzo di quella maledetta carrozzella.  
Nick Grimshaw gli ritorna alla memoria perché, dopotutto, la colpa è un po' anche sua. Ma ora lo caccia via, non lo lascia spaziare nei suoi pensieri. Perché ora c'è luce nella sua stanza, nella sua vita, nelle sue giornate. Non si crogiola più in quei mesti pensieri da quando c'è Louis.  
Louis è stato come il sole dopo una lunga tempesta: ha avuto la forza e il coraggio di asciugare ogni luogo bagnato, umido, con i suoi tiepidi raggi solari. Harry non sa se Louis sia conscio di una tale forza, ma sa qualcosa di se stesso, ovvero che non si sente più tanto spento da quando c'è lui.  
E fuma molto di meno o forse la cappa è assente perché le finestre della sua stanza sono sempre spalancate, ora. Questo non lo sa.  
Lo guarda per osservare quel piccolo miracolo e lo scruta nel suo profilo in ogni dettaglio: le ciglia chiare e quasi invisibili, che fanno da contorno a quegli occhi azzurrissimi, concentrati sul foglio dove sta scrivendo un esercizio; ha il naso lungo, dritto, la bocca finissima, rosea, ora contratta in una smorfia di concentrazione, la lingua posata sul labbro superiore che, di tanto in tanto, Louis fa scorrere da un lato all'altro della bocca, i suoi zigomi nascosti appena da quella barbetta, di poco incolta, che spazia su quel viso spigoloso rendendolo assurdamente elegante e, infine, la perfezione della sua mandibola lineare che termina col suo mento arrotondato; torna sui suoi capelli, lisci e finissimi, spettinati in una acconciatura apparentemente disordinata, benché ogni ciocca stia perfettamente al suo posto, e “mi stai fissando” è la voce delicata, sottile e quasi appuntita che lo colpisce facendo sgranare i suoi occhi verdi che, subito, a quella costatazione, guardano altrove. “Stavo guardando come svolgevi l'esercizio” replica in una scusa, schiarendosi la voce.  
Louis ridacchia e fa un ghigno, “certo, allora devi essere un po' strabico” risponde, beffandolo, e Harry pensa di volerlo vedere e sentire ridere, perché quell'accenno sporcato di vispezza gli è piaciuto e non gli basta.  
Si ritrova ad essere piacevolmente colpito da quel ragazzo, senza domandarsi né spiegarsi il perché. Ma non lo cerca nemmeno, il motivo, perché Louis gli sussurra in silenzio, col suo essere, che non c'è una spiegazione del perché sia bello.  
“Non ti fai problemi?” gli domanda, allora, poco dopo. Perché gli ha dato dello strabico, lo ha deriso, come nessuno ha più avuto il coraggio di fare da quando è rimasto paralizzato.  
Louis si volta a guardarlo con cipiglio. “Che problemi?” domanda.  
“A deridere un paralizzato”  
Louis le guarda un attimo, le sue gambe morte, poi torna con i suoi occhi vivi su quelli un po' ancora spenti di Harry e gli sorride: “sei tu che mi hai detto che ti annoia chi prova pena per loro, o no?” ribatte con spavalderia, indicandole con un cenno del capo. I ricci su quel capo disordinato e stupito annuiscono per lui nel modo più distaccato che Harry si obbliga a dimostrare. In realtà, quell'aspetto del ragazzo è ciò che l'ha colpito fin da subito, anche se quando Louis “perciò ora sei tu che annoi me, con la tua pietà verso te stesso” sputa fuori, tornando a scrivere come se nulla fosse, Harry pensa a tutto tranne che quel tono gli piaccia.  
D'improvviso, infatti, si sente pungolato, indispettito e sorpreso, perché nessuno ha mai avuto il coraggio di osare tanto. Harry lo guarda scioccato, la bocca leggermente aperta che lascia filtrare l'ossigeno e l'anidride carbonica in modo spontaneo ma un po' forzato.  
Pensa che Louis abbia esagerato, ma Harry si arrabbia perché quella è la verità e non vuole sentirla.  
“Io non provo pietà per me stesso” sbotta, allontanandosi dalla scrivania, spingendo le due ruote all'indietro. “Perfetto, allora lasciami finire questo esercizio” risponde, fingendosi distratto dai calcoli.  
In realtà Louis è allerta in ogni cosa che l'altro sta facendo, e il cuore si è un po' smosso, preoccupato e frenetico, perché non è mai stato così con nessuno. Non si è mai interessato, né ha dato modo a qualcuno di tirargli fuori quelle battutacce. Harry ci è riuscito, però, con disinvoltura. E lui non avrebbe voluto, anche se crede in ciò che gli ha detto.  
“Così poi potrai correggerlo” continua e la sua voce trema un po', a quelle scoperte. Entrambi, l'uno per l'altro, smuovono qualcosa di nuovo: ed è affascinante e pericoloso al tempo stesso, perché se non si capiscono, se non si trovano finiranno soltanto per farsi male a vicenda.  
Il ragazzo che si è spento dentro è tornato d'improvviso a vivere grazie a quello che, invece, si ostina a credere che sia spento nonostante viva d'animo: una strana storia.  
“Esci” esclama allora Harry, col capo riverso alla finestra. Louis alza il capo e girandosi col busto, inizia a fissarlo. “No” risponde categorico. In realtà è una preghiera. Harry lo guarda, furioso, in collera, lo sguardo verde d'improvviso accecato. Anche Harry si scopre orgoglioso ed essere stato punto nel vivo è un'esperienza così nuova, che lo fa reagire a quel modo. Nessuno, prima di Louis, ha osato dargli contro: prima i suoi amici, che poi lo hanno abbandonato, e ora i suoi famigliari che in silenzio lo compatiscono.  
“Ti ho detto che te ne devi andare” dice a denti stretti, Louis nega. Si guardano. Si sfidano. Restano in silenzio, poi “GEMMA” urla Harry, spingendo la sua voce in un acuto gutturale su quella “a” del nome della sorella, che arriva attimi dopo.  
Verde foresta contro azzurro cielo: entrambi ghiaccio, entrambi freddo, entrambi distruggono e divampano come fuochi trasparenti come l'acqua. Entrambi vivono, e sembrano tornare a farlo, e chi ha detto che per farlo bisogna usare la felicità? Anche la rabbia, quella accecante, quella che ti fa ostentare, è un modo per tornare a vivere, smettendo di sopravvivere.  
Louis pensa di agire solo per Harry, ma lui stesso scopre che tutto ciò ha potere anche su di lui. Le mani tremano, la gola è secca, la pelle è _eccitata_ : Louis giurerebbe di non essersi mai sentito tanto vivo, come in quel momento, nemmeno durante una partita di calcio.  
Quando la porta si spalanca e la ragazza dai capelli lisci e lunghi e col viso femminile ma molto simile a quello del fratello li osserva preoccupata, Harry smette di fissare quelle iridi azzurre e “mandalo via” afferma atono.  
Gemma guarda Louis, poi di nuovo il fratello.  
“Che cosa è successo?”  
Harry gira con le mani lunghe e bianche le ruote della carrozzella e si dirige verso la finestra, smuove le tende scure e torna al buio. “Sono solo stanco e voglio stare da solo” borbotta in una menzogna. Gemma guarda Louis ed è profondamente dispiaciuta, Louis si alza soltanto in quel momento, raccoglie le sue cose e lascia l'esercizio sulla scrivania, ora completato.  
“Torno domani” dice in un soffio che sgretola via quel silenzio che Harry vuole mantenere attorno a sé.  
È tornato la statua che Louis ha squadrato non appena è entrato in quella stanza umida, oscura e polverosa. È tornato ad essere Harry, colui che non vuole altro che restare solo. È tornato velocemente a fumare come una ciminiera. È tornata la cappa che oscura ogni possibilità di luce. È tornato a fargli pensare che appartengono a due mondi così distinti e lontani che non si congiungeranno mai anche allorquando le apparenze vorranno fargli pensare il contrario. È tornato il buio.  
Quando Harry non gli risponde, nemmeno dopo qualche secondo di silenzio in cui Louis si è torturato le mani, ancora con l'emozione di sentirsi vivo dentro, pensando di aver sbagliato sul serio a lasciarsi tanto andare, Louis si ridesta. Guarda Gemma e le fa segno di lasciarlo lì. Lei annuisce. Harry non li guarda, né la ferma. Sta nel suo silenzio che gli impedisce di guardare e fuma, perché non c'è niente da salvare di ciò che rimasto, nemmeno i suoi polmoni.  
“La tua è una maschera, Harry” dice, ma nulla. Non gli importa, sa di non sbagliarsi. E il mondo fatto solo di cielo e mare tenta di avvicinarsi di sua spontanea volontà, “tu non sei così. Tu non fumi, tu non sei cattivo, tu non sei veramente come vorresti essere, come ti sei sempre mostrato, ancor prima dell'incidente”, anche col rischio di distruggersi collidendo con gli ostacoli che trova per strada. Si protende verso quel mondo boscoso e verde, sconosciuto e mascherato per un Halloween vecchio di due anni: il mondo di Harry.  
“Io non ti conoscevo e non ti conosco, ma la vedo, la maschera che indossi” e sembra vederla sul serio, un po' graffiata dalle stesse unghie del proprietario che la indossa duramente; rivede la maschera di un mostro, che vuole solo far paura e allontanare chiunque abbia il coraggio di avvicinarsi. Odia quella maschera, Louis, che quel ragazzo dal viso troppo dolce e dall'animo curioso e innocente si sforza di mostrare.  
“Ti costringi a portarla addosso e forse lo fai per difenderti, ma io non ho intenzione di ferirti, sono qui solo per queste ripetizioni di Chimica e se il nostro rapporto deve limitarsi a questo, sono più che felice, a me importa solo di prendere un bel voto. Perciò smettila di mettermi alla prova, smettila con i tuoi tentativi di indispettirmi solo per spingermi ad andarmene perché non ho alcuna intenzione né di assecondarti, né di smettere di venire qui. Io torno domani” conclude, avvicinandosi alla porta e dandogli le spalle. Louis non se ne rende conto che Harry, proprio in quel momento, si sveste del suo costume. Lo fa giusto il tempo per vederlo chiaramente andare via.  
“Buona serata, Harry” e se ne va accompagnato dal silenzio dell'altro che sente freddo, ora, si sente nudo, si sente nuovo. Louis chiude la porta, infine, portando via ogni piccolo filtro di luce.  
E Harry torna al buio, torna ad averne paura. È solo. In silenzio. Si è spazientito ed è la prima volta che, benché tristemente, si sente vivo.  
È la prima volta che ha perso la pazienza, è la prima volta che ha respirato inquietudine verso se stesso. È la prima volta che non ha agito per mettere alla prova il suo interlocutore, sebbene Louis abbia pensato questo.  
È la prima volta che qualcuno gli è andato contro e il suo cuore ha strepitato irregolare nel suo petto.  
Tutti hanno sempre mostrato pietà nei suoi riguardi e Harry ha sempre creduto di detestare il mondo intero per questo, ma ora che Louis lo ha affrontato di petto, che gli ha messo davanti la verità, capisce che l'unica pietà con cui ha sempre avuto a che fare è la sua, quella che lui prova per se stesso e dalla quale non sfugge, piuttosto si crogiola. E allora piange ed è un po' felice, perché ha trovato qualcuno che gli ha bruscamente aperto gli occhi. Qualcuno che lo ha visto diverso. Piange perché è questo il vero Harry: il bambino cresciuto troppo velocemente, che finge di essere un uomo e crolla silenziosamente da anni. È questo Harry: un bambino sperduto che aspettava il suo Peter Pan, la sua guida. È questo Harry; è semplicemente lui, fragile e piagnucolone. Testardo e capriccioso. Felice nel suo pianto perché è vivo. È  _ancora_ vivo e vuole vivere, se c'è Louis a ricordargli i suoi sbagli, i suoi errori e le sue stupide convinzioni.  
Piange e spera che Louis, nonostante tutto, lo faccia davvero: tornare da lui. Si avvicina alla scrivania, prende quel foglio e lo legge. C'è qualche errore, non tutte le formule usate sono giuste e fa una smorfia, con i suoi occhioni verdi e lucidi di lacrime che non ne vogliono sapere di smettere di venire giù sulle sue gote.  
Per la prima volta, quelle lacrime scottano per una persona diversa, sono anche un po' per se stesso, e sono vive.  
 

*

   
Louis torna. Torna e Harry, quando Louis gli dà le spalle, per sistemare la propria roba su quella scrivania, che è sempre un totale disastro, sorride mostrando al nulla le sue perfette guanciotte puntellate da due tenere fossette. Da quanto tempo non sorrideva a quel modo così puro, così innocente? Gli sembra una vita, ma sono due anni. E allora lo pensa e dà mentalmente ragione a Louis: lui non è come si sforza di essere, la sua è solo una maschera.  
Quel giorno, la mette da parte.  
Torna serio e gli si avvicina, prima che Louis possa accorgersi della sua insolita e assurda contentezza.  
Louis sente quelle ruote strisciare silenziose verso di lui e ne ha subito paura: ha il timore che Harry voglia riprendere il discorso lasciato a metà, nonostante fosse stato lui, il primo, a chiudersi nel suo silenzio. Ha paura che Harry possa cacciarlo via, perché ha parlato troppo il giorno prima, forse esagerando un po'; e sebbene non sappia nemmeno spiegarsi il perché, non ha voglia di andarsene. Non vuole farlo così come gli ha detto il giorno prima. Si muove agitato e fa l'errore di indietreggiare laddove Harry si è fermato con la propria carrozzella.  
Così, in un tonfo sordo e poco delicato, Louis gli cade addosso, seduto sulle sua gambe. E la sua statura minuta, messa a confronto con quella slanciata dell'altro, lo fanno apparire come un bimbo seduto sulle gambe del fratello maggiore.  
Harry prova dolore al petto dove la schiena dell'altro è andata a sbattere, ma non sente il peso del corpo che lo sovrasta di spalle.  
Louis sembra un blocchetto di ghiaccio, incapace di alzarsi e “s-scusami” farfuglia, impacciato, quando Harry è troppo impegnato alle prese con un risolino buffo per ascoltarlo.  
Quando Louis si rimette in piedi, ci riesce anche grazie alle mani grandi di Harry poste velocemente sui suoi fianchi e che lo spingono lontano da sé.  
Si ritrova in piedi, quindi, senza il coraggio di voltarsi a guardare l'altro, impaurito dal fatto che questo possa deriderlo, o peggio, arrabbiarsi per quella improvvisa vicinanza. Ma non sa che Harry gli sta fissando prepotentemente il fondo schiena, sodo e pronunciato in quei pantaloni della tuta, e che non è poi così infelice nel sapere di averlo avuto su di sé, in un luogo dove non tutto è senza vita; né lo scopre perché quando si volta, Harry alza lo sguardo sul suo viso e, cambiando argomento, e allontanando quell'imbarazzante situazione – divenuta tale per entrambi – gli dice “Non sei andato male” con quella voce di naso, porgendogli con una mano il foglio del suo esercizio che afferra di slancio dalla scrivania. “Hai solo sbagliato qualche formula, ma i procedimenti non sono tutti sbagliati.” spiega con naturale tranquillità e le gote ancora un po' lievemente rosate.  
Louis guarda il suo esercizio scritto in blu e contornato un po' ovunque di rosso e pensa che sia un disastro e che Harry, a modo suo, stia tentando di scusarsi per il suo comportamento. Lo guarda, allora, scaccia via l'impaccio di poco prima per quella situazione imbarazzante dovuta a un inciampo, e gli sorride annuendo.  
“Ciò significa che mi aiuterai?” domanda e spera che l'altro annuisca e gli sorrida, perché ha bisogno di entrambe le cose: un assenso, perché vuole assolutamente continuare a far parte della squadra di calcio, a giocare, e un sorriso, perché assurdamente vuole essergli amico, anche se gli ha detto chiaramente il contrario.  
Per la prima volta, forse, a Louis importa di qualcosa andando oltre a ciò che desidera per se stesso e nonostante sia accaduto tutto velocemente, in pochi attimi, non si stupisce che sia successo: prima o poi, doveva arrivare anche per lui, inaspettato.  
Con Zayn, non è accaduto, nonostante questo lo volesse. Con Harry è successo, benché il riccio non ricercasse in lui un amico.  
E si stupisce della sua tranquillità di fronte a questi pensieri, ma Louis è troppo contento per la prima volta di quel suo desiderio da esserne completamente accecato.  
“Sì, Louis” risponde Harry, spostando i suoi occhi sul letto. “Ma sono stanco di stare seduto, ti prego, mettiamoci sul letto...”  
E sembra una richiesta allusiva, seguita perfino da un ghigno malizioso che Harry nasconde sotto i ricci col capo chino. E Louis si imbarazza un po', ma è divertito e acconsente.  
Da quel giorno, studiano sul letto, o meglio, Harry sdraiato sul letto, Louis scomposto su una poltrona vicina a lui o sulla scrivania quando compie gli esercizi che il suo insegnante privato gli assegna.

 

*

   
Così Harry è sempre più spesso sdraiato sul letto, mentre Louis sulla scrivania tenta di raccapezzarsi tra un nomenclatura e il suo equilibrio psicologico messo a dura prova da Harry, gli esercizi e la Chimica.  
Non si è accorto di Harry e dei suoi movimenti, troppo impegnato a risolvere quell'esercizio, così quando si volta a cercare un sostegno, pur sapendo assurdamente di non trovarlo, sulla faccia di Harry, Louis si ritrova a osservare la sua assenza. Possibile che non lo abbia sentito spostarsi? È sicuro di non aver sentito un cigolio provenire dalla carrozzella, che difficilmente passa inosservato, ma Harry è sul letto.  
Si giustifica col fatto di essere stato troppo impegnato ad arrovellare tutta la concentrazione su quella stramaledetta pagina 254, nel sotto paragrafo denominato da lui “il Demonio”, con tanto di sottotitolo: “Dieci modi più uno per fottere la testa di Louis Tomlinson”.  
Il 'più uno', però, Louis lo ha alle spalle, quando si volta per cercare aiuto e trova un capo rivolto verso la finestra, ancora una volta scoperta delle sue tende; nota i due occhi grandi e aperti in un mondo che non è quello che sta contemplando, una bocca semichiusa, ma rossa, perché Louis non ha mai visto appassire quel colore. Ed è un paradosso, perché Harry sembra pallido come un lenzuolo vicino alla luce di una lampada e chissà da quanti giorni non esce fuori, alla luce del Sole, permettendosi di prendere un po' del calore di quei raggi che, ben presto, con l'arrivo dell'inverno spariranno, sostituiti dalle nuvole grigie.  Ma la sua bocca grande a cuore è rossa e divampante esattamente come quell'organo involontario.  
Harry si è messo a sedere sul materasso, con la schiena poggiata allo schienale del letto, le gambe dritte, sempre immobili, all'apparenza tese, ma morte, come se non ci fossero.  
Louis lo guarda in silenzio, approfittandone della distrazione dell'altro. Solo in quel momento, non sa nemmeno spiegarsi il motivo, prova pena per quelle gambe.  
Harry si comporta come se non ci fosse una carrozzella, ma spesso ha intravisto nei suoi occhi il modo in cui non vorrebbe farsi vedere, il modo in cui vorrebbe che la gente non lo guardasse.  
Come una debolezza.  
Louis non ha mai pensato che lo sia, ma crede con fermezza che questa parola sia una costante in quella testa piena di ricci.  
Eppure l'unica debolezza di Harry Styles è la corazza che tenta con tutto se stesso di costruirsi attorno, ma che vacilla, perché quel ragazzo non è la persona tenebrosa che vuol far credere sia, non è neppure lo scontroso dalla battuta pronta che spesso lo punzecchia con delle frecciatine inopportune. Se lo ricorda vagamente, a scuola, e l'unica cosa che ha vivido è il sorriso che, in quelle settimane, non ha ancora avuto la fortuna di vedere su quel viso.  
“Hai finito gli esercizi?” gli domanda Harry con quella sua voce sempre fin troppo bassa e raggelante, anche se lo sa fin troppo bene che provoca quella sensazione soltanto a lui. Si risveglia dalla sua contemplazione e salta sul posto a guardare di fronte a sé, su quel maledetto libro.  
“No, non ci capisco un cazzo” risponde, con la disperazione a ingrigire il suo volto ricoperto solo da una leggera peluria.  
Harry sposta il suo sguardo su di lui e, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso forzato, fa per prendersi le gambe e trascinarle fuori dal letto. Ma Louis, che gli dà comunque le spalle, lo sente e lo precede, alzandosi velocemente e agguantando il libro col quaderno. Lo raggiunge con finta disinvoltura. Pessima, in realtà, perché Harry lo capisce immediatamente che non vuole farlo alzare dal letto.  
Eppure non replica, abbandona la stretta attorno alle sue gambe e lo osserva mentre gli si avvicina per sederglisi di fronte, ai piedi del letto – e non sulla  _sua_ poltrona.  
“Avvicinati” gli chiede Harry subito dopo, come volesse approfittarne, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato. Louis guarda il libro e si avvicina di mezzo centimetro, come se volesse mantenersi distante.  
Il sopracciglio dell'altro, però, si alza ancora di più e Louis, gettandogli un'occhiata, capisce di star facendo la figura del fesso e si alza di nuovo, questa volta per sederglisi di fianco.  
Harry lo osserva ancora concertato e trattiene, subito dopo, un ghigno; prende i libri e tranquillamente inizia a spiegargli l'esercizio.  
Louis lo segue in ogni dettaglio e capisce soprattutto, perché Harry ha questa magia. Non è da tutti riuscire a spiegare e a farsi capire, ma quel ragazzo ha questo dono. Louis ascolta la sua voce parlargli di elementi, equilibrio e velocità. E lo segue, intuisce ogni meccanismo e si meraviglia perché per come glielo sta spiegando Harry, sembra proprio una stronzata.  
“Hai capito?” gli domanda alla fine. Louis si morde il labbro e annuisce.  
“È proprio questo il problema, io capisco quando me lo spieghi. Diventa un casino quando mi tocca fare l'esercizio da solo”  
Harry sbuffa una risata e gli ripassa i libri indicandogli la scrivania.  
“Vai a fare casino sulla scrivania, allora. Prova con l'esercizio settanta” gli ordina, asciutto. Louis si alza e sbuffa “un giorno me lo tatuerò questo fottuto numero del cavolo” borbotta indisposto. Si avvicina alla scrivania, si siede e ci riprova. Harry, dietro di lui, ridacchia in silenzio.  
Guarda l'esercizio svolto dal riccio, nella sua calligrafia perfetta, quasi femminile; ricopia l'espressione già scritta sul libro e fa una smorfia dinnanzi alla sua, così imperfetta, appena comprensibile.  
Tenta perfino di imitarlo, facendo le stesse 'r' e le stesse 's' perfette di Harry, ma ciò che spuntano fuori sono brutti sgorbietti che gli fanno la linguaccia.  
A quei commenti mentali decisamente poco opportuni, socchiude gli occhi, libera la mente, e ripensa alla voce di Harry mentre gli spiega ogni passo.  
 _Bilanciamento, scomposizione. Un elemento a destra, uno a sinistra._  
Ci impiega dieci minuti e sorride, fiero e orgoglioso, quando ottiene il suo esercizio svolto alla perfezione.  
Ora Louis sa come fare per completare un esercizio: deve seguire la voce che fino a poco prima era capace di farlo rabbrividire e darle ascolto come fosse una guida, come se improvvisamente fosse calda e rilassante. E, effettivamente, è così che gli appare in quel momento: rassicurante, profonda e avvolgente.  
Annuisce e afferra il quaderno, si alza e si volta a guardare verso Harry con l'intenzione di urlargli le sue gioie, ma la visione che trova lo ammutolisce: tutte le parole che avrebbe sputato fuori si arrestano in gola, formando una matassa che difficilmente scioglierà.  
Harry è completamente steso, le mani raccolte e intrecciate sul grembo, le gambe immobili, come facessero parte di una tela che non cambierà mai, e lo stesso sguardo che prima era rivolto verso la finestra, ora punta sul soffitto. Louis si domanda a cosa stia pensando la sua mente, cosa sia ciò che lo tortura; perché è palese che non sia niente di buono e questo lo fa preoccupare.  
“Scommetto che sei riuscito a fare l'esercizio” lo sorprende Harry, senza nemmeno guardarlo. Louis annuisce e “sì” risponde con un filo di voce, risedendosi sulla sedia. “Ottimo” risponde e lo guarda con un accenno di sorriso soddisfatto, al quale Louis non riesce a rispondere. “Cosa c'è?” domanda, allora, il riccio. Louis, preso alla sprovvista, nega col capo e si volta, velocemente, tornando a guardare il foglio.  
È troppo tardi, però, perché Harry deve avergli letto i pensieri.  
“Sai a cosa penso, Louis?” dice, infatti, attimi dopo spesi in silenzio. Louis vorrebbe replicare con un “A cosa?” ma la voce, ancora una volta, gli muore in gola. Perché non è sicuro di volerlo sapere. Ma Harry non si fa tali scrupoli e continua, assorto e agevolato da quel silenzio al quale, ormai, deve aver fatto l'abitudine.  
“Tento di ricordare come sia dormire di lato, o a pancia in giù, sono cose che non ricordo più...” spiega con la sua voce macchiata di un'insolita malinconia.  
Louis sgrana gli occhi e meccanicamente si alza di nuovo. Harry ha fatto tanto per lui che sente di doverlo ricambiare.  
Stavolta senza alcun tentennamento, abbandona il quaderno, si avvicina al letto e si sdraia, col volto già completamente viola. Harry lo guarda stranito, ma non fa domande quando l'altro gli si sdraia accanto. Poi si sente afferrare, all'altezza dei fianchi, dove  _percepisce_  ancora il tatto, e “ma che caz...?” tenta senza concludere, perché repentinamente si ritrova girato di lato e sorretto in quella posizione dalle braccia toniche di Louis strette in vita, e dall'addome accostato alla sua schiena. Le gambe di Louis, Harry, non le sente perché non ha la percezione delle proprie, ma anche quelle, solide e muscolose, sono accanto alle sue paralizzate e poste come vuole il caso.  
Respirano, prima velocemente poi sempre più piano. Si tranquillizzano a quelle azioni accadute così bruscamente.  
Harry chiude gli occhi, allora, e fa un profondo respiro. “Grazie,  _Lou”_ sussurra felice per quella stupida posizione assunta da entrambi ed emozionato per quelle mani che lo stringono a sé.  
Louis è agitato, ha agito come fosse una macchina, per sottrarsi alle emozioni che avrebbero potuto coinvolgerlo ma, quando sente il respiro di Harry rilassarsi e farsi cheto e quando percepisce la vicinanza a quel corpo che, benché mezzo sia assopito per sempre, ha la capacità di essere assolutamente perfetto ai suoi occhi, si abbandona ad esse e le vive.  
Scopre improvvisamente che gli piace quella vicinanza al riccio, che è sempre stato curioso di toccarlo e che ora che lo sta facendo si sente appagato.  
Prende un profondo respiro e chiude gli occhi anche lui, poi si avvicina. E quella presa solida e brusca diventa, prima che possa chiederlo, un abbraccio.  
E Harry non lo allontana e Louis non è più imbarazzato. Louis lo abbraccia, cingendolo in petto e sostando le mani all'altezza del cuore, come fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo, come se fosse normale che accadesse, ora, per mantenere Harry in quella posizione.  
E Harry è emozionato ma non più per quel ricordo che pensava di aver dimenticato, ma per il respiro di Louis sulla sua schiena curva e per metà spaccata.  
Lo sente, addossato a lui così dolcemente, e si sente vivo. I suoi occhi commossi, prima per ciò che Louis gli ha concesso, senza il tempo di prepararsi, ora lo sono per un altro motivo: ha un amico. Si chiama Louis. E lo sta abbracciando senza alcuna intenzione di sparire, andarsene, abbandonarlo.  
Così, ripete: “Grazie,  _Lou_ ” e, in silenzio ringrazia chiunque sia stato ad avergli mandato quel meraviglioso angelo.  
E lo sa che è merito di Nick. E lo sa che non lo ringrazierebbe di nulla, ma, forse, in un momento vivido come quello, ringrazierebbe anche una persona come Nick, che ha odiato tanto per non averlo amato a sufficienza.  
“Sì, ma dovrai accontentarti di questo, Harry, perché non ho alcuna intenzione di provare a girarti a pancia in giù, non saprei come mettermi” esclama, imbarazzato, soffiandogli sul collo.  
E Harry ride per il solletico, ma anche per l'immagine mentale che si ritrova a costruire: “Beh, io saprei dove metterti,  _Louis”_  risponde col suo tono basso e malizioso, ridacchiando quando Louis si muove semplicemente, agitandosi sul materasso, e borbottando maledizioni impacciate che non fanno altro che scatenare maggiormente il divertimento di Harry.

 

*

   
Un pomeriggio si ritrovano a parlare, sdraiati nella stessa posizione in cui Harry non sa più mettersi, ancora abbracciati senza più imbarazzi, e stanchi per aver studiato troppo. Stavolta, però, Louis si è posto davanti a lui e lo sorregge allo stesso modo, con l'unica differenza che lo sta facendo guardandolo negli occhi.  
È Harry quello curioso che pone delle domande e Louis, quello gentile, che tenta di rispondergli.  
“Perché ci tieni tanto a prendere un bel voto in Chimica?”  
“Perché non posso permettermi nemmeno una F, sono il capitano della squadra di calcio e rischierei di essere messo in panchina. E poi perché anche un solo difetto, potrebbe giovarmi un posto all'Università”  
“Vuoi andare lontano da qui?” gli chiede subito e Louis pensa che Harry sia preoccupato della sua risposta. Nega. “Voglio solo andare all'Università, tu no?” chiede, ma Harry non gli risponde, come sempre.  
Perciò, spinto da quel silenzio, è Louis a domandare ancora: “Perché pensi che tutti vogliano abbandonarti?”  
Harry si prende degli attimi, poi risponde: “Perché è questo che hanno fatto tutti”  
“Vuol dire che non erano veri amici”  
Harry lo guarda domandandosi se Louis si consideri come tale, ma non glielo chiede per paura, come sempre, della sua risposta. “Eppure lo sembravano, quando... quando funzionavano – e abbassa lo sguardo appena per indicarsi le gambe – ero sempre circondato da persone, mai solo. Ero ammirato, mi sentivo amato e credevo sul serio fossero tutti veri amici...ma poi, dopo l'incidente, qualcuno ci ha provato, altri sono spariti, fino a quando non ho visto più nessuno”  
Louis lo guarda in silenzio, maschera il suo dispiacere con risolutezza, sorride e “Non pensi che sia stato un po' tu ad allontanarli?” domanda. “Ricordi il primo giorno che sono venuto qui? La prima cosa che hai fatto è stata mettermi alla prova, perché pensavi ti trattassi con i guanti, che ti guardassi nel modo in cui tanto detesti; io sono stato fortunato, ho capito come dovessi risponderti e approcciarmi a te, ma forse loro non hanno avuto questa fortuna...” si spiega.  
Harry nega velocemente. “Non si tratta di fortuna” taglia corto. Louis cruccia la fronte e lo guarda con piglio. “Sei tu, Louis”,  _sei un angelo,_ si sussurra mentalmente.  
“Io non ho allontanato nessuno, come vedi, non sono capace di respingere le persone sul serio, perché tu sei arrivato nel periodo più brutto, per me, dell'anno e sei riuscito comunque a rendermi inoffensivo, a rendermi sereno, e tutti quelli che si dichiaravano miei – veri – amici non ci hanno nemmeno provato. Loro dicevano di volermi bene, tu nemmeno mi conoscevi” e, forse, tra i due, non è solo Louis a non avere peli sulla lingua, perché Harry non si è posto problemi, ora, a dirgli tutte quelle enormi verità.  
Louis è spiazzato da quella sincerità e non tenta nemmeno di mascherare il suo sgomento. Lo guarda colpito, imbarazzato e intenerito, poi sorride e “è stata solo fortuna, Harry” ripete, negando a se stesso le parole di Harry che sembra osservarlo come fosse speciale. Ma lui non lo è. È un solitario, un po' egoista, lo è sempre stato.  
“No, Louis, no. Sei tu, non dare il merito al caso. Sei tu, cazzo” ripete, stavolta con indisposizione. “Sei tu che sei arrivato come un angelo” esclama, furioso, e si lascia scappare i suoi pensieri, facendo impazzire l'altro che si ritrova addosso quelle parole spiazzanti.  
“Louis, ora posso chiedertelo, dove hai nascosto le tue ali?” gli domanda ed è un'altra provocazione, ma Harry è sincero, più di quanto voglia far trasparire, più di quanto egli stesso ammetta.  
E Louis scopre che Harry sa gettarlo nell'imbarazzo più totale, sa spiazzarlo e sa farlo tremare come una foglia grazie a quelle affermazione che non solo pensa che siano solo modi per coglierlo in imbarazzo, ma che, anche se fossero sincere, non pensa di meritarsi. Più di tutto, scopre che Harry ha la spontaneità con lui come quella di chiunque assieme ad un amico; scopre, così, che Harry è il suo primo amico, e che l'amicizia è capace di far strepitare un cuore tanto quanto l'amore.  
 

*

 

Quando Louis entra nella stanza, quel pomeriggio, trova Harry seduto sul letto, appoggiato allo schienale perché senza di esso non potrebbe sorreggersi da solo, con una chitarra poggiata sulle gambe come sempre immobili, lunghe, leggermente pelose e abbandonate a se stesse, le mani ad avvolgerla in un abbraccio e il capo inclinato verso le corde.  
Louis lo capisce subito che non sa suonarla ma che vorrebbe, e sorride a quella vista. Harry non lo ha sentito arrivare, ma quando alza il capo verso la porta sa di aver sperato nel suo arrivo e, vedendolo, ha sorriso, inclinando il capo per non farsi scorgere. E, difatti, aiutato dai ricci, Louis non lo nota.  
“Cosa fai?” domanda, togliendosi il berretto, che si ostina ad indossare, e abbandonando lo zaino vicino alla scrivania. “Non è abbastanza chiaro?”  
“Mi è solo chiaro che sei un principiante” risponde come una spina vispa che vuole divertirsi a pungolare la povera vittima, in questo caso Harry che torna a guardarlo, ricacciando indietro, per fare spazio sulla fronte, i suoi ricci un po' bagnati, che  suggeriscono a Louis l'idea che Harry debba essere da poco uscito dalla doccia. Lo osserva meglio, quindi, e nota i suoi piedi scalzi, come le sue gambe, fasciate verso la vita da un paio di pantaloncini di una tuta. I capelli sono umidi e po' sgonfi, senza volume, ma comunque caratterizzati da quei boccoli così eleganti che gli ricadono finendo poco prima delle spalle. Gli occhi un po' rossi, lucidi, e di un verde che risplende in quella stanza, ora lo guardano con cipiglio. “Cosa ti fa essere così sicuro?” proprio quegli occhi, così disarmanti ma nonostante tutto inoffensivi lo sfidano nelle sue accuse.  
“La chitarra, a meno che tu non sia mancino, e non lo sei, va girata dall'altra parte” risponde, tossicchiando per camuffare una risata divertita. Harry borbotta, come volesse fare il verso alla sua saccenza, e segue i suoi consigli.  
“E, sentiamo l'esperto, tu sai suonarla?” ribatte poco dopo. Louis si avvicina, gli si siede accanto e con un sorriso imbarazzato, inizia a dirigere quelle dita affusolate posizionandole con le proprie sulle corde tese.  
“Suppongo che oggi non studieremo...” gli dice Louis, dopo dieci minuti, mentre vede Harry produrre un giro di Do.  
“Per frantumare così la carriera di un possibile artista?” risponde sarcastico. Louis ridacchia.  
“Stiamo ancora parlando di te, Harry, vero?” lo prende in giro.  
E Louis ha ragione: quel giorno parlano di musica, la suonano. Si ritrovano e si consigliano su vari generi. Si appassionano di nuove passioni e la Chimica resta nello zaino.  
 

*

 

“In fondo cosa so di te, Louis?” esclama un giorno, mentre Louis è piegato sulla scrivania con l'intento di finire il tema di Storia. Ormai, in quella stanza, silenziosa e pacifica come non può esserlo casa sua, Louis ci si ritrova a permanere anche quando avrebbe altro da studiare.  
“Che se non finisco questo tema in tempo per domani, dovrò trovarmi un altro insegnante privato” borbotta con ironia pungente. Harry sorride sempre quando Louis non lo vede e lo fa anche in quel momento. “Non andavo male in storia” ribatte.  
Louis si gira in un colpo secco e pensa di aver sentito perfino il suo collo fare crack, ma guardare Harry per incenerirlo con lo sguardo è più importante delle sue articolazioni. “D'accordo, d'accordo” replica, sbuffando. Louis torna sui libri. “Ma una pausa potresti farla” borbotta annoiato, su quel letto.  
Louis sorride e sospira. Si volta di nuovo. “Facciamo così, se indovini una canzone che potrebbe piacermi, faccio una pausa lunga quanto la sua durata”  
Harry ci pensa, guarda il soffitto e annuisce. “Ci devo pensare” farfuglia con voce roca.  
“Tutto il tempo che vuoi” risponde e torna sul tema.  
“Deve essere una delle tue preferite?”  
Louis sbuffa. “Ma è troppo generico quello che mi hai detto, come diavolo posso riuscire a indovinare?!” ribatte indispettito l'altro.  
“Devi avere la memoria corta, Harry, perché due giorni fa ti ho detto il mio gruppo preferito, te l'ho anche consigliato!” sbotta, mentre continua a scrivere. “Devo dedurre che non li hai ascoltati, grazie” lo schernisce.  
“Look after you” è la risposta. Louis alza il capo e guarda davanti a sé, sorride compiaciuto nel sapere che Harry abbia ricordato le sue parole e “ottimo” dice, alzandosi e afferrando il cellulare.  
“Hai delle cuffie?” domanda. Harry annuisce e si slancia verso il comodino, accanto al letto, per prenderle.  
Si ritrovano sdraiati sul letto, uno accanto all'altro, ad ascoltare quella canzone che in realtà non è la sua preferita, ma che, deve ammettere, da un paio di giorni non fa altro che ascoltarla.  
 _You've begun to feel like home(*)._  
Forse perché da quando passa i pomeriggi in quella casa, Louis pensa di averne una che lo fa sentire giunto a destinazione; come se la sua, di casa, non lo fosse mai stata, un porto sicuro; come se per tutto quel tempo non si fosse mai sentito parte di una famiglia.  
“Sul serio, però, parlami un po' di te...” gli chiede Harry. Louis alza e inclina il capo verso il suo. “Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Harry?”  
Il riccio sembra pensarci. “Mh, la tua famiglia, per esempio, hai fratelli?”  
Louis annuisce e sbuffa una risata amara. “Anche troppi” risponde, Harry si acciglia. “Ah, mia madre ha da poco partorito due gemelli” dice e dovrebbe esserne contento, e lo è, certo, ma quei due componenti in più pesano come un macigno frapposto su altri macigni.  
Harry resta in silenzio dando modo all'altro di prendere coraggio e rispondergli, finalmente.  
“Il mio vero cognome sarebbe Austin, l'ho cambiato quando ho deciso di chiamarmi come l'uomo che mi ha cresciuto e non come l'uomo che ha solo contribuito geneticamente a mettermi al mondo. Mio padre, quello biologico, non lo frequento, ma so che ha avuto un'altra figlia, Georgia, e mia madre ha tempo fa divorziato col mio patrigno, quello di cui porto il cognome.  
Ho cinque sorelle e un fratello: Charlotte, Felicitè, Daisy e Phoebe, nati dal matrimonio con Mark, di cui tutti noi portiamo il cognome. E, gli ultimi arrivati, Ernest e Doris, che mamma ha avuto col suo nuovo compagno.” spiega e Harry si è un po' perso, ma non lo interrompe.  
“Casa è un disastro, ci ritroviamo legati solo quando le bollette scadono o quando c'è qualcuno da accompagnare da una parte all'altra della città. La macchina è una soltanto, gli abbonamenti costano troppo, quindi io spesso cammino. È una casa chiassosa e io ci torno solo per dormire. Mamma non mi fa pressioni perché sa che l'unico modo con cui posso andare all'Università è ottenere la borsa di studio, ma so che se dovessi fallire mi ritroverei a scorrazzare tra i suoi problemi e i suoi figli...” spiega con risentimento.  
Harry vorrebbe chiedergli perché non chiede aiuto al patrigno, ma resta ancora in silenzio. “In ogni caso, è una famiglia felice...” commenta, senza considerarsi, senza infilarcisi in mezzo e di questo se ne rendono conto insieme, guardandosi.  
Harry gli sorride, la canzone è finita da un po' ma sono rimasti lì sdraiati, in silenzio, a sentire quelle successive.  
Quando poi il riccio alza un polso per mostrarlo agli occhi di entrambi, Louis nota di nuovo il tatuaggio che preferisce tra i tanti che Harry porta addosso. “Same love” dice piano.  
“And I can't change, even if I try, even if I wanted to” canticchia e dà modo a Louis di scoprire che la sua voce roca e nasale è meravigliosamente intonata. “L'ho presa da lì, perché è una delle mia canzoni preferite” spiega, un po' agitato per quelle ammissioni.  
Louis capisce che Harry sta facendo una cosa che si era promesso di non fare: spiegare i suoi tatuaggi. Capisce che lo sta facendo per ringraziarlo per avergli detto un po' della sua storia, di essersi aperto con lui. Ma non solo: Louis, che sa il testo di quella canzone, che piace anche a lui, ha tante, troppe, nuove consapevolezze di quel ragazzo.  
E, quindi, Louis gli sorride e lo ringrazia. Non gli interessa poi molto se il tema verrà una schifezza perché si ritroverà a farlo all'ultimo minuto.  
Perché un po' resta, e vuole farlo, su quel letto assieme a Harry e ascoltano i loro silenzi accompagnati da nuove melodie.  
"Harry, lo sai che hai una bella voce quando canti?"  
  
(*)citazione presa dal testo di “Look After you”  
 

*

   
Un altro pomeriggio di quel lungo e intenso mese per Harry, accade ciò che non avrebbe voluto. Nicholas Grimshaw fa visita in quella casa.  
C'è anche Louis, quel giorno. Per fortuna c'è Louis, altrimenti Harry avrebbe avuto l'ennesimo invisibile crollo emotivo.  
Quando Nick suona al campanello di quella casa è la madre, Anne, ad aprirgli, a fargli un sorriso e a farlo accomodare. Louis e Harry sono nella camera di quest'ultimo, non studiano: parlano.  
Nicholas ha salvato la famiglia Styles, anche se Harry gli addossa ancora tutte le colpe. Harry ha rubato la sua moto, Harry ha rischiato la vita e solo Nick, che sapeva dove fosse diretto, aveva saputo aiutare la polizia e ogni tipo di intervento per trovarlo dopo il suo incidente.  
Harry non è ancora pronto a ricordare quei momenti, spesso quando gli tornano alla mente, li caccia via prima di iniziare a tremare. Il campanello d'allarme è una faro che rivede come una fantasma.  
Quell'ultima luce prima della sua nuova vita piena di buio è il segnale d'allarme.  
Quando, però, Harry sente la sua voce calda e profonda, smette di parlare dell'ultimo film che ha visto e che tanto lo ha appassionato e Louis lo fissa, domandandosi cosa sia successo; ma quando anche lui sente quella voce, riduce gli occhi a due fessure e fissa Harry cercando di cogliere una risposta alle sue domande silenziose e prive di coraggio.  
Pochi attimi dopo, Nicholas è nella loro stanza. Harry si è messo a sedere, nel frattempo, tornando in silenzio sulla sedia a rotelle mentre Louis lo ha solo guardato senza chiedere nulla. Ha aperto, anzi, il suo libro di Chimica fingendo, senza saperne il perché, di studiare.  
“Salve, ragazzi” li saluta con un sorriso. Louis alza lo sguardo, “professore” ricambia e guarda Harry che, invece, non risponde.  
“State studiando?” domanda Nick, facendo finta che Harry gli abbia parlato; è più facile per tutti e tre, in quel momento, fingere. Louis annuisce e si alza. “Vi- vi lascio soli” dice.  
“No, resta” è la preghiera gutturale – e glaciale, di nuovo, per Louis – di Harry. Nicholas sorride e annuisce. “Passavo solo per vedere se la mia idea avesse prodotto i suoi frutti”  
Harry sbuffa una risata acuta e fa un ghigno che rovina il suo viso da fanciullo. Louis lo guarda e riconosce la prima figura di quel ragazzo che ha scorto quando è giunto per la prima volta in quella casa.  
Allora è Nicholas Grimshaw la causa di tutto? Ma perché?  
Nick fa nuovamente finta di non vedere le reazioni di Harry, come fosse cieco, e guarda Louis. “Ti stai preparando per la verifica? Manca poco...”  
Louis annuisce, ma si alza di nuovo. “Scusate, devo andare in bagno...” e sgattaiola via da quella stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Sente un “cosa è venuto a fare? Per vedere se il suo grande piano ha funzionato?” e quando sente “Sì, Harry, proprio per questo” rispondere con queste parole la voce del suo professore, Louis è tentato di andare via, ma resta. Le parole di Harry lo piantano al suolo come una statua di sale.  
“Ci è riuscito, allora, l'ho dimenticata... ma ancor prima dell'arrivo di Louis, se è per questo. La odio da molto prima, Louis non ha fatto nulla...” e solo a quel punto scappa, rintanandosi in bagno, perché sa che non vuole sentire altro.  
Si perde, così, il resto di ciò che Harry dice a Nick: “...Ma aveva ragione, professore, io non ero innamorato veramente di lei, se il suo piano comprendeva anche questo, beh, le ammetto che è riuscito proprio in tutto: mi sono innamorato, stavolta sul serio”  
“Harry, volevo solo che ti facessi un amico, avevo ragione io, no? Quelli che avevi non erano veri...”  
“Lei ha sempre ragione, aveva ragione sul fatto che non l'amassi, su i miei amici e... mi guardi ora? Forse è il mio destino, sbagliare le intenzioni, le sue, professore. Perché lei voleva che mi facessi un amico, e io mi sono innamorato...di nuovo. Ma chissà forse stavolta riesco ad ammazzarmi, che ne pensa? Per lei ho perso le gambe, forse con Louis riesco a completare ciò che avevo iniziato...Scommettiamo?”  
“Harry...io- è meglio che me ne vada, ho sbagliato a venire... tu, tu sei ancora molto arrabbiato”  
L'ennesimo ghigno che non gli appartiene è su quel viso, Nick pensava di esserci riuscito, pensava di aver fatto la cosa giusta e, invece, le sue colpe sono tutte lì, davanti a sé.  
“Dovrebbe imparare a chiedere scusa, professore, ad ammettere di avere sbagliato e non tentare di rimediare con dei piani che le sembrano geniali e che sono solo un modo per lavarsene le man-”  
“Ora basta! Basta, Harry! Io so di aver sbagliato e questo era l'unico modo per rimediare. Per cosa devo chiederti scusa? Per averti quasi ammazzato? Per averti privato delle tue gambe? Lo sto facendo, ma tu non ascolti!” e la professionalità, il distacco tra insegnante e studente, non per la prima volta, si annullano di fronte a quella rabbia, a quel risentimento e a quel dolore.  
Ci è riuscito. Harry è riuscito a farlo scoppiare, è riuscito a ferirlo. Sorride, ma inizia a piangere senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Sulla pelle ancora viva, non percepisce quelle lacrime perché sono vecchie, di un'altra vita.  
“No, Nick, avresti dovuto chiedermi scusa per quando ti ho detto che ti amavo e tu mi hai dato del ragazzino. Dovresti chiedere scusa per quando hai sminuito i miei sentimenti solo per paura del ruolo che ricoprivamo all'interno di una fottuta scuola, solo perché ero “piccolo”. Per questo. Le gambe sono state solo la conseguenza a tutto ciò: la mia punizione e il tuo tormento”  
“Mi dispiace, Harry”  
“Torna quando le sentirai veramente, queste scuse...anzi, non tornare più, come vedi, non ne ho più bisogno. Ero sincero quando ti ho detto che ho rovinato il tuo grande piano: sono veramente innamorato di Louis”  
Nicholas abbozza un sorriso amaro e “questi, comunque, sono i soldi per le ripetizioni di Louis, avevo detto al ragazzo che avrei pensato io a questo” gli dice, buttando una busta sul letto.  
“Puoi riprenderteli, non li ho mai voluti e non li voglio...”  
   
Quella parte di conversazione Louis non ha mai modo di udirla, né di riascoltarla perché non si è mai più ripetuto un incontro tra i due; ma ciò nonostante gli è bastato origliare quell'inizio e già si sente in colpa, ma soprattutto afflitto.  
Pensava che Harry fosse la persona che ha avuto modo di conoscere in quelle settimane passate insieme, ma forse si è sbagliato. Harry ha portato troppo a lungo quella maschera di insolenza, da renderlo tale. Harry ha indossato la cattiveria e il risentimento, da riuscire soltanto a produrre vendetta.  
Harry non è buono.  
Harry non è dolce.  
Harry è solo una persona triste, combattuta nel suo dolore, accecata dal suo passato.  
Harry non è il  _suo_ Harry.  
Harry non gli è amico.  
Harry non è la persona di cui Louis si è innamorato.  
   
Quando torna nella stanza e trova il riccio seduto sulla sua carrozzella, di spalle a lui, vicino alla scrivania, Louis si siede in silenzio sul letto, melanconico di quel momento che Nick ha spazzato via.  
“Perché mi hai abbandonato, Louis?” gli domanda. Louis alza gli occhi e li posa su quelle spalle un po' curve, osserva la sua nuca tesa e arricciata e inclina il capo. “Non l'ho fatto, credevo solo fosse giusto lasciarvi da soli...”  
“Te l'avevo detto, no?” ribatte il riccio.  
“Cosa?”  
“Che tutti in un modo o nell'altro mi abbandonano”  
E Harry colpisce anche Louis, perché ne è innamorato e pensa che sia un grande errore, l'ennesimo sbaglio. Perché quando Harry ama, tutto diventa una tragedia.  
Si era innamorato del suo professore di Chimica perché credeva che quella stessa passione per quella materia li unisse in un legame speciale. Si erano ritrovati a discutere, ad approfondire, ad essere complici mantenendo lui il ruolo di studente e Nick quello di professore. Mai una volta il suo insegnante gli aveva fatto pensare di ricambiarlo, ma Harry lo sentiva, lo sentiva dalla Chimica che li univa e dalla chimica che li attraeva.  
Aveva fatto tutto di testa sua, alimentando le situazioni ambigue, i batticuore involontari e gli incontri accidentali. E poi era scoppiato, quando aveva scoperto, andando a casa sua col cuore pieno di speranze, che Nick aveva la sua vita assieme al suo compagno.  
Così, a diciassette anni visse la sua tragedia. Lo fece nel peggiore dei modi: rubò la moto che trovò nel garage del suo professore e corse, senza realmente saperla maneggiare.  
Si incontrò con un camion sul primo ponte che trovò sulla strada e volò contro un albero del bosco sotto quel ponte. Sentì  _crack_ , poi svenne senza l'intenzione di combattere, di vivere: non ne aveva più un motivo. Senza l'amore, gli sembrava tutto privo di senso.  
Rimase in coma per due settimane, e tutti ebbero modo di scoprire che una parte di lui voleva combattere. Non sapeva nemmeno il perché lo facesse. Si svegliò a metà: senza le sue gambe. Con il suo cuore di nuovo a battere, ma per sopravvivere, piuttosto che amare di nuovo, piuttosto che vivere.  
E, ad essere precisi, aveva continuato così, fino, almeno, all'arrivo di Louis.  
Lo stesso Louis che ora punisce per averlo abbandonato. Ma è una bugia, lo fa perché è innamorato e sa che stavolta la tragedia potrebbe causarla un'altra volta ma non più a se stesso, perché in lui non c'è più niente da distruggere.  
E non può permetterselo, un tale rischio. Anche perché se non lo ha amato Nick quando era vivo,  _totalmente,_ perché dovrebbe farlo Louis, adesso, che lo ha conosciuto morto, a metà del suo essere?  
“Io non ti ho abbandonato, ma se la tua scusa, ora, è questa, perché il  _vostro_  fantastico piano ha funzionato ed è finito: bene, pensala come vuoi, io me ne vado...” taglia quel silenzio, Louis, alzandosi dal letto e dirigendosi verso la porta.  
Harry capisce che Louis deve aver origliato e intuisce, anche, che – come nei film – si è perso gran parte del discorso, quello fondamentale soprattutto.  
Da una parte è un bene, dall'altra quasi gli dispiace. Vuole lasciarlo andare, finirla lì, dimenticherà anche lui. Forse.  
Eppure lo ferma; il suo corpo, quello che è tornato in vita nonostante lui volesse morire, lo fa. “Louis” lo chiama.  
Louis si ferma, stringe i pugni. Se Harry gli dicesse di restare, lo farebbe. Come una vittima dinnanzi al suo predatore.  
“Resta e prepariamoci per la verifica. Non rovinarti il futuro per una persona che non ne ha più uno. Vieni, studiamo” gli sussurra in una carezza amara che ha la forza di uno schiaffo.  
Louis non batte ciglia, fa dietro front, gli si siede vicino e inizia a studiare assieme a lui.  
Sono di nuovo al punto di partenza, di nuovo due sconosciuti in allerta.  
Eppure, per quanto entrambi vogliano rimanere in quello stato per prevenire un'esplosione, la tragedia, ci ricadono ben presto.  
Perché sembra che così debba essere. Loro sono solo due fili, chi li muove non sono né Harry, né Louis, né tanto meno Nick. Così come Harry è sopravvissuto, così come Harry ha deciso di non innamorarsi più dopo Nick, e lo ha fatto con l'arrivo di Louis, ora che entrambi hanno deciso di ritrattare, un'altra forza li costringe a riavvicinarsi. Così come Louis che non si è mai interessato a nulla se non al calcio, se non a se stesso e, incontrato Harry, tutto è cambiato.  
Alcuni lo chiamano fato, ma in realtà nessuno sa chi prende una decisione del genere.  
Può essere fatalità, può essere un caso, può essere che tutti hanno la propria anima gemella e si tratta solo di aspettare.  
Harry non ha voluto attendere e ha perso l'uso della gambe. Louis non ha atteso, ma è giunto in quella casa e ha trovato Harry.  
Poi ancora Harry, lui non attendeva più, ed un giorno si è ritrovato un paio di tende spalancate e Louis continuamente nella sua stanza.  
E di nuovo Louis e Harry: loro hanno sempre abbandonato ancor prima di tentare, e  _questa forza_ agisce per entrambi, facendoli collidere.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse, non si sarebbero sottratti dal viverla;  _quell'entità_ priva di nome non glielo avrebbe permesso.  
 

*

 

Non durano nemmeno due giorni, infatti, i tentativi di mantenersi lontani, impassibili. Tentano di comportarsi come due professionisti che pensano solo allo studio, ma finiscono per accantonare Chimica e parlare di altro. Perché non è questa materia ad unirli, a tenerli stretti nelle loro nuove conoscenze. Questa è stata solo il pretesto per  farli conoscere, ma Harry e Louis sono legati e richiamati l'uno verso l'altro da altre passioni, da altri motivi.  
Parlano di calcio, Harry non è un vero esperto, ma è sempre stato un appassionato dello sport e ascolta Louis parlare, completamente assorto dalla sua voce chiara, leggiadra e che diventa un po' altezzosa quando questo critica chi proprio non gli piace.  
Quando Louis, poi, cambia discorso all'improvviso, Harry si sente preso in contropiede. “Ho voglia di uscire, Harry, oggi è una bella giornata, c'è il sole, che ne dici se ci mettiamo un po' sdraiati sul prato del tuo giardino?”  
“Ma- io non posso uscire” risponde in un balbettio e la sua voce è dispiaciuta perché al solo pensiero di vederlo andar via, Harry vorrebbe uscire e seguirlo in ogni dove.  
“Non puoi o non vuoi?” gli domanda con un sorriso.  
Louis è sereno e stupito. Aveva perso le speranze con Harry, perché credeva di aver costruito nella sua mente l'immagine di una persona che non esisteva e, invece, dopo nemmeno due giorni, l'ha ritrovata intatta, forse ancor più fragile e perfetta di prima. E l'ha avvolta a sé senza scrupoli o paura, perché anche Harry, dopotutto, per quanto possa averci provato, non lo ha tenuto a debita distanza poi molto.  
“Nessuna delle due, a dire il vero” Harry abbassa lo sguardo e tocca con entrambe le mani le ruote della sua carrozzella.  
“Perfetto, c'è un modo per portarti di sotto?”  
E Harry annuisce. “In braccio” risponde. Louis sgrana gli occhi e lo studia dall'alto verso il basso: è fiducioso delle sue possibilità, può farcela.  
“Sono per metà un peso morto e sono più alto di te...” dice, subito, quasi con un'assurda malizia e un insolito divertimento. Louis si alza, porta le mani sui fianchi e fa un ghigno. “Adoro le sfide” esclama. E Harry lo guarda con gli occhi di chi si fida.  
Perché è così: si sente un cieco che si abbandona alle guide del suo bastone o del suo cane. Si sente fiducioso perché è Louis e nessun altro.  
   
Prima di farlo, però, Louis parla con Anne e con Gemma; il patrigno di Harry è a lavoro, quindi lui è il solo che può farlo, che può portarlo fuori. Gemma si propone “se vuoi posso aiutarti” contenta per quell'iniziativa, serena nel pensare che suo fratello finalmente esca da quella casa, dalla sua stanza. “No, ce la farò da solo: ho un corpo allenato!” afferma, anche se da quando studia Chimica con Harry ha ridotto le ore dei suoi allenamenti.  
E, se ne rende conto solo in quel momento, che questo non è stato affatto un peso. Pensava che rinunciare al calcio fosse una cosa impensabile, e lo è, ma ridurre le ore eccessive che gli dedicava, dopotutto, non è stato affatto difficile da fare. Grazie a Harry, anzi, gli è sembrato tutto naturale.  
Torna da lui a grandi falcate, cerca subito i suoi occhi, la sua bocca e tutto il suo viso e per la prima volta Harry gli sta sorridendo. Louis si incanta su quelle fossette che ha visto così di rado, e sempre di nascosto, da quando lo conosce. Gli sorride, senza poterselo impedire, anche lui. E gli si avvicina.  
“Sicuro di potercela fare?”  
“Fidati di me, Harry” gli si avvicina, si inchina verso di lui e gli permette con le braccia di circondargli il collo. Con una sua mano, invece, striscia sotto le cosce del riccio e con l'altra lungo la sua vita.  
“Non posso fare a meno di fidarmi di te, Louis” gli soffia Harry, in un orecchio. E con quella forza naturale che cresce nel suo petto come un mostriciattolo docile ma potente, Louis lo tira su e lo accoglie tra le sue braccia.  
Ci riesce.  
La schiena si stira un po', le gambe si appesantiscono e le sue braccia sono tese, ma Louis non si è mai sentito così bene come in quel momento. Si sente utile, è forte, è felice perché sta rendendo felice un'altra persona. Sta facendo sorridere Harry.  
Cammina lentamente verso le scale e Harry gli fa strada, sussurrandogli dove mettere i piedi al suo orecchio. E ancora una volta quella voce smette di avere il potere di gelarlo, e torna a scioglierlo e a farlo avvampare di calore.  
“Il primo scalino, Louis, non mancarlo o voliamo giù” gli consiglia e ridacchia. Louis lo segue in quelle risa, senza potersi trattenere e, quindi, “Harry, non ridere” tenta, ma finiscono col farlo, rimanendo fermi per evitare disastri come farsi un'intera scalinata rotolando come due deficienti.  
“Harry – ancora ridono – smettila o finiremo sul serio col rotolare giù” lo rimprovera. Harry si fa serio, ma ride ancora, lo fa dentro. “Ma guarda che stai ridendo tu, ora, io sono serio – ma quel sorriso stampato in viso lo inganna – smettila o va a finire che ti pisci pure sotto!” lo beffa e Louis non può più trattenersi, così come Harry: ridono ancora. Continuano a farlo per nulla, ma è la risata più autentica da quando si conoscono. La prima, ad esser precisi.  
Dal piano di sotto Gemma e Anne assistono alla scena con la bocca aperta. Non gli sembra possibile che proprio Harry stia ridendo a quel modo, che proprio Harry, fratello e figlio, sia così  _vivo_.  
Ora ne hanno la conferma, però: Louis ha davvero cambiato le loro vite, ha veramente dato a tutti loro una seconda possibilità.  
E forse Harry ha ragione: Louis è davvero un angelo.  
 

*

   
Distesi sul prato, Harry e Louis finiscono col parlare dell'amore. È Harry a porre la sua domanda curiosa, è Harry che non sa trattenersi, come lui stesso vorrebbe.  
“Louis, ti sei mai innamorato?”  
Louis ci ha pensato, nonostante la sua risposta fosse stata sempre “no” fino a poco prima di incontrare Harry, risponde comunque in quel modo perché il “sì” gli fa paura.  
“È così terribile come tutti dicono?” domanda subito dopo, ora è lui il curioso a voler sapere.  
“Non chiederlo a me, Louis, ti farei passare la voglia di attenderlo, l'amore” gli risponde con voce tremula, mentre guarda il cielo limpido e azzurro come gli occhi che poi si volta a guardare per sorridergli timidamente. Louis si gira di lato, appoggia una mano sul capo per tenersi un po' alzato e “perché?” domanda, con una smorfia causata dai raggi solari che lo puntano in pieno viso.  
Harry lo osserva e mai come in quel momento Louis gli sembra un angelo senza ali. Ne rimane colpito così tanto che vorrebbe rimangiarsi tutto quanto e dire che innamorarsi è stupendo se hai la fortuna di esserlo di un angelo. Ma si morde la lingua di proposito, per frenare le sue intemperie, e guarda altrove. “Perché chi amerebbe un uomo come me, Louis?” e non attende risposta. “Io non ho più questo privilegio, mi è stato portato via assieme a queste” e mentre parla, raggiunge con le gambe e le tocca senza percepirne il tatto.  
Eppure si mente, perché l'amore lo sente, l'amore lo prova: il cuore gli funziona ancora, ogni volta che i suoi occhi naufragano in quelli di Louis.  
Si mente perché è più facile. “Tu sei solo melodrammatico, Harry, arriverà la persona che ti toglierà di nuovo il fiato, che ti provocherà il batticuore e che ti farà sentire un idiota soltanto perché ti vien da sorridere al solo guardarla...” interviene Louis, sdraiandosi nuovamente a terra e osservando, come l'altro, il cielo. È pensoso e tenta di non darlo a vedere.  
 _“Perché chi amerebbe un uomo come me?”_ gli ripete la mente in un eco. E non può fare a meno di rispondersi mentalmente con un “Io, ad esempio” dandosi poi dello stupido.  
È la volta di Harry, di alzarsi e sorreggersi con entrambi i gomiti. Louis lo guarda, sperando di farlo per un solo istante, e invece rimane piantato in quello sguardo visto che gli sta sorridendo divertito. “Che c'è?” gli chiede.  
“Se hai detto che non ti sei innamorato, come fai a sapere tutto questo...?” chiede, attento e allerta in ogni cosa che lui afferma.  
Louis si morde un labbro e socchiude gli occhi con un sorriso timido sul viso. Non risponderà.  
“Ah, Louis, scoprirò il tuo segreto...” esclama con convinzione il riccio, mentre torna supino e guarda il cielo.  
 _È bene che tu non lo faccia, Harry, perché dentro quel segreto ci troveresti un paio di iridi smeraldine sempre più vive, che fanno vivere anche me, un cespuglio di capelli disordinati che ho sempre più voglia di mettere in ordine solo per il pretesto di toccarli e un sorriso che non ha niente da invidiare al mondo e che ho intravisto pochissime volte, spesso di nascosto, anche se oggi lo hai fatto apertamente, a me; anche se oggi lo hai regalato a me, il tuo sorriso... Meglio che tu non lo faccia, perché ci troveresti te stesso, e questo spaventerebbe entrambi._  
“Guardo solo tanti film, Harry” risponde, quindi, indispettito.  
“E magari frigni pure come un bambino, alla fine” lo beffa e Louis non risponde, perché Harry non sbaglia poi così molto sul suo conto: piange, sì, perché Louis è un appassionato di lieto fine.  
Perciò Harry, illuminato dal sole, con la pelle un po' dorata, ride e lo fa di gusto, con sincerità, senza maschere, senza ghigni, mentre lo guarda, sorretto da un gomito che lo tiene un po' alzato e voltato verso di lui.  
E Louis, osservando quella meravigliosa apparizione piena di luce, piangerebbe anche a quel punto, a metà film, perché Harry ride grazie a lui e quello sembra essere proprio un dolce lieto fine.  
"Non c'è nulla di male in questo" ribatte. E Harry ride.

 

*

   
Ancora immersi in quei discorsi, su quel verde prato, ora silenziosi, Louis ha una curiosità sulla punta della lingua. Ha quasi imbarazzo a chiederla, ma alla fine si fa così prepotente e forte che la dice senza che egli abbia il desiderio di farlo: “Harry, tu credi di non poter più amare, perché non puoi farlo fisicamente...?”  
Ed è una domanda onesta, quanto complicata e intima. Harry alza il capo, si domanda se Louis gliela abbia domandata sul serio una cosa del genere e, poi, invece di indispettirsi ride.  
Ride sguaiatamente con la sua voce nasale e quello a indispettirsi è Louis che maledice la sua fottuta curiosità. Harry ci sta prendendo troppo gusto con quelle risate, ma in modo tanto crudele quanto masochistico, Louis vorrebbe starla sempre a sentire, anche se questo significa una beffa in più per lui.  
“Che diavolo ti ridi?” sbotta, poi, mettendosi una mano davanti agli occhi per pararsi dai raggi solari e poter vedere il viso di Harry, ancora contratto in una smorfia ilare.  
“È il modo in cui me l'hai chiesto, dopo tutto questo tempo in silenzio, che mi fa ridere... cioè, non posso fare a meno di credere che tu abbia pensato al mio uccello floscio come unico motivo per cui io non potessi  _amare”_  
 _“_ _Vaffanculo, Harry”_ sbotta Louis, mettendosi a sedere con tutta l'intenzione di andarsene. Prima che possa alzarsi, prima che sia troppo tardi per fermarlo, Harry si alza a sedere e lo stringe con una mano per un polso. “Aspetta, fermo” lo prega.  
C'è solo il rumore del vento a circondarli e il cigolio di una porta che sbatte a causa di questo.  
“Non ho pensato  _solo_ a questo, dannazione” afferma Louis, giustificandosi velocemente. Harry ridacchia ancora, ma annuisce, mentre Louis lo guarda di striscio ancora indispettito.  
Non gli lascia il polso e Louis non si ritrae, nonostante tutto. E il pollice del riccio inizia a carezzargli laddove di solito la gente ascolta il battito della vita, il miracolo di un'esistenza. Louis, grazie a quella carezza, si calma.  
“Ma l'ho pensato” ammette in un sussurro. Harry è serio, si morde per un momento un labbro per impedirsi di ridere, ma poi decide di rispondergli e nella sua voce traspare solo tranquillità: “Per un periodo nemmeno i medici seppero dirmi se  _là sotto_ ci fosse ancora qualcosa di vivo. È una cosa che si sa solo col tempo, dicevano, che dipende dallo stress, dal trauma. Ma il trauma me lo fecero prendere loro che mi parlavano come se si trattasse dell'ennesimo miracolo. Dovevo sperare, come la mia famiglia aveva sperato che sopravvivessi”. Racconta con un amaro nella bocca che Louis percepisce con ribrezzo. Lo ascolta, in silenzio, mentre una parte di lui avverte ancora quella presa salda e dolce sul suo polso.  
“E in un primo momento nemmeno ci pensai, non mi importava. Ero troppo arrabbiato col mondo perché ero ancora lì, nonostante non me lo meritassi-” parla un po' troppo, Harry, e se ne rende conto quando Louis si gira a guardarlo preoccupato. Harry abbozza un sorriso, si gratta il capo con la mano libera e si mostra nel suo imbarazzo. Louis, invece, sembra volerlo incenerire con lo sguardo, come se Harry non dovesse più azzardarsi a pensare a una cosa del genere.  
“Poi, però, una mattina mi svegliai e non ero il solo ad averlo fatto...” riprende con un sorriso beffardo. Louis sgrana gli occhi, la rabbia passa e prende il suo posto la sorpresa di quelle parole. “Mi ricordo che piansi e che per la prima volta lo feci per la felicità...” dice, ridendo a quel ricordo, con gli occhi un po' lucidi. “Non l'avevo sperato come mi avevano chiesto, eppure silenziosamente l'avevo fatto comunque, perché quando il mio corpo mi urlò a quel modo di essere ancora vivo, io nei fui felice come davanti a una sorpresa inaspettata e meravigliosa...” commenta ancora con quel sorriso intenerito. Anche Louis sorride e quel polso, ancora circondato dalle dita di Harry, si alza un po', soltanto per permettere alle loro mani di intrecciarsi, forti e carezzevoli.  
Harry lo guarda, specchiandosi nel cielo che ora è sereno e limpido quanto lui con i suoi ricordi. Sorride, non può proprio smettere di farlo.  
“Poi ovviamente per festeggiare mi masturbai senza pietà” lo provoca, infine, e sbuffa una risata. Louis arrossisce, e “Harry, non hai un cazzo di pudore” sbotta, alzandosi velocemente e abbandonando quella mano che aveva di propria iniziativa intrecciato per stringere e carezzare.  
Louis inizia a cercare qualsiasi  cosa, soltanto per il pretesto di allontanarsi da Harry che ora ride, abbandonato di nuovo al suolo. Trova una palla e inizia a giocarci, sotto lo sguardo del riccio che, ogni tanto torna a ridere al solo pensiero di quella reazione, ma che poi silenziosamente lo osserva con occhi completamente diversi.  
Ha mentito sull'amore e su se stesso, così come ha fatto Louis. Lui può amare, così come il suo uccello è stato capace di un'erezione: come quel miracolo a cui degli uomini di scienza gli hanno detto di aggrapparsi.  
Per l'amore, però, non c'è bisogno di scienza, né di un'erezione. Per l'amore c'è sul serio bisogno di un evento inverosimile e, per Harry, quello è stato l'arrivo di Louis.  
E anche quella, dopotutto, nonostante faccia tanta paura, è una sorpresa inaspettata, un regalo che Louis gli sta donando senza saperlo: perché lo sta riconducendo alla vita, i suoi occhi non sono più spenti da un pezzo da quando c'è lui. E di vivo non c'è solo una parte di sé che sessualmente credeva morta, no, di vivo e palpitante, in un modo del tutto involontario, c'è il suo cuore che torna a battere a ritmo di una sola forza scatenante che egli credeva di non poter vivere e che, invece, sta già assaporando.  
Per Harry è arrivato il tempo di accettare che può amare e che il suo corpo, ancora una volta, senza di lui, ha già deciso per cui nutrire quell'affetto.  
I suoi occhi lo stanno guardando ammaliato da settimane, quasi un mese, e anche ora in effetti, mentre scalcia quella palla in aria. E la sua bocca sorride e ride, grazie a lui.  
Tutto se stesso, anche le gambe che non camminano, hanno preso la strada che conduce a Louis.  
 

*

   
Ora è solo una questione di testa e quella ogni tanto batte su un tasto dolente: il giorno dell'anniversario della sua – non – morte. E in questo caso, Harry non ha nulla da festeggiare.  
Arriva quel maledetto giorno e sono due anni. E Louis, senza che Harry glielo chieda, si fa trovare a casa sua con la scusa della Chimica. Nell'ultimo periodo sta studiando quella materia come non ha mai fatto per nessun altra, ma deve recuperare un brutto voto e la verifica sarà a breve e... queste sono le scuse che Louis si dice, ogni volta che suona al campanello di quella casa. Soprattutto quel giorno.  
Gemma gli apre, gli fa un sorriso, gli indica le scale e Louis in silenzio, contento, sale per incontrare Harry.  
Non ha notato la leggera tensione nel viso della sorella di Harry, non ha notato il silenzio carico di terrore, non ricorda che giorno sia, perché non lo sa.  
Harry è alla finestra, quando spalanca la porta, guarda fuori con i suoi occhi che, quando Louis non c'è, sono di nuovo spenti, assenti, riversi in un passato che ha ancora la forza di tormentarlo con i suoi rimorsi.  
“Harry...?” lo chiama, ma il riccio non si volta a guardarlo. Si avvicina, gli carezza una spalla e vorrebbe chiedergli cosa sia successo ma “ogni tanto penso di voler tornare su quel ponte, per scoprire cosa si prova, ad essere sopravvissuti, ad esserci riuscito a metà...” dice in un flebile sussurro. Louis apre gli occhi, d'improvviso ha capito.  
“Harry...” ripete e stavolta non è un richiamo, ma una carezza che non sa fare con i gesti.  
Louis sente di non poterlo abbandonare più, difatti ogni volta che va via ha paura di trovare il vecchio Harry, quello spento, privo di luce, quello che ha trovato quel giorno, quello che non si aspettava di trovare andando lì.  
Gli occhi verdi riflessi su quel vetro si immergono in quelli azzurri che hanno iniziato a guardarlo in quello specchio involontario, mentre una mano di Louis stringe una sua spalla per confortarlo. “Sul serio, vorrei tornarci, ma nessuno-” e si ferma, guardando subito verso il basso e asciugandosi le lacrime sotto gli occhi per impedire che esse cadano insolenti a palesare la sua debolezza. “Niente, lascia stare... Iniziamo a studiare, tra una settimana hai la verifica” conclude, iniziando a muovere le mani sulle ruote per avvicinarsi al letto. Ma Louis lo ferma, si abbassa per essergli allo stesso livello e quindi riuscire a guardarlo in viso.  
Gli apre involontariamente il cuore.  
“Non so cosa io sia per te, Harry, ma in questo mese mi sono affezionato a te e ti voglio bene; ti considero un mio amico, il mio primo amico, perciò, se vuoi, ti ci porto io. Per te farei qualsiasi cosa”  
Harry lo guarda e nega, velocemente, poi “no” aggiunge e non perché non lo consideri un amico, ma perché non vuole che Louis lo veda in uno stato che non ha idea di come possa ridurlo. Su quel ponte, dove è volato giù con quella moto rubata, potrebbe accadergli di tutto e lui non vuole spaventarlo, non vuole pensare che Louis possa avere paura della sua follia che, come quel giorno su quella moto, non ha saputo frenare.  
Ha sempre voluto ferire gli altri con la sua composta freddezza, ma in quel momento pensa che Louis sia l'ultima persona al mondo a meritarsi questo da lui. Eppure Louis comprende tutto il contrario, dalla sua negazione, e viene ferito comunque.  
Si rialza e “okay” dice, in silenzio, avvicinandosi al letto. Si sente rifiutato, perché per una volta è stato lui ad essersi esposto. Harry lo guarda, senza capire, con gli occhi un po' sgranati e sorpresi da quella stessa freddezza che lui non voleva dare all'altro, e si sente un po' perso, ma non dice nulla.  
“Dove eravamo rimasti?” domanda e la voce delicata di Louis ad un tratto è uno spillo nel suo stomaco. “Al metodo delle separazione delle fasi”  
Si guardano, un velo apparentemente indissolubile si è interposto tra loro. Non si vedono, non si sentono, non si guardano  _totalmente._ D'improvviso, senza procedere per fasi, con una semplice negazione fraintesa, Harry e Louis si sono separati.  
Harry non ricorderà più quel giorno solo come quello in cui ha perduto definitivamente l'uso delle gambe, ma anche come quello in cui Louis si è distaccato da lui in una trasparente freddezza, lasciandogli però qualcosa. Infatti, lo nota guardandosi al vetro di quella finestra, quando Louis è andato via: c'è un po' dell'azzurro e del freddo delle iridi di Louis nei suoi occhi, ora che l'ha abbandonato. E Harry è solo, di nuovo spento, di nuovo al freddo, solo con quell'azzurro di cui non sa che farsi.  
Solo, come non vuole più esserlo. Solo, come è stanco e come ha paura di rimanere.  
Solo, senza Louis, perché il giorno seguente lui non torna a fargli visita con la scusa delle ripetizioni.  
Non lo fa per tutta la settimana. Non torna più da lui.  
 

*

   
Louis fa fatica a non tornare da Harry, ma si obbliga a studiare a casa, a prepararsi per la verifica da solo. Una settimana. Sette giorni. In una casa che per lui equivale all'inferno, lontano da quella che lui considera un po' sua, inappropriatamente, un po' come il paradiso.  
Quando si guarda allo specchio, la sera, l'unico momento di pace in cui studia, fa finta di non notarla quella pagliuzza verde nei suoi occhi cielo. Perché senza che lo abbia voluto, Harry gli ha lasciato qualcosa per farsi ricordare di lui, del suo rifiuto e del suo silenzio.  
Ma è proprio quel po' di Harry che gli fa riconsiderare tutto. Ci mette un po', ma poi ci arriva. C'è un po' di Harry con sé, nonostante l'assenza, come se avendolo notato a corto d'amore, senza nulla, come un vagabondo in cerca di calore,  gli avesse donato la parte più preziosa di sé per riempirlo di qualcosa, per tenerlo al caldo, per fargli capire che, in fondo, anche per Harry lui è stato un amico. Forse non il primo, ma uno vero, senza la pietà nel guardarlo, né scuse per sbarazzarsi di lui. Un amico, uno normale.  
E ci mette tanto perché ha dovuto capire da solo, perché Harry non ha saputo dirglielo. Perché lo sente in quell'abbandono che Harry in silenzio gli ha sempre chiesto di rimanere. E lo ha fatto in modo sbagliato, cercando di metterlo sempre alla prova, e lo ha fatto ancora, ma sbagliando a non spiegarsi, rimanendo in silenzio. Perché Louis capisce che Harry non voleva portarlo su quel ponte per un motivo diverso da quello che ha letto nel suo silenzio.  
Se ne accorge e pensa che non sia mai troppo tardi – per una volta è ottimista.  
Ha avuto degli aiuti. Per esempio, quando Zayn gli chiede cosa gli sia successo e lui se ne stupisce, perché non hanno più parlato, ma è come se quel ragazzo si fosse accorto delle differenze.  
“Perché?” infatti gli chiede. E Zayn gli risponde con disinvoltura, quasi invidioso, lanciandogli la palla in modo che Louis possa fermarla di petto: “Non so, ti ho visto diverso in queste ultime settimane, come se fossi un'altra persona, come se finalmente, mh, tu vivessi... ma ora sei di nuovo il vecchio Louis, quello che lascia correre i giorni e pensa solo al calcio, ai voti...” spiega Zayn, ma quando gli occhi di Louis lo scrutano come se stesse osservando un eretico, si sbriga a “lascia fare, non so cosa dico” concludere. Louis blocca la palla sotto il suo piede e osserva il suo compagno di squadra come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Trema perché “no, Zayn, hai ragione...” gli risponde e gli sorride.  
Lo capisce quando fa il compito e riesce a rispondere a tutte le domande perché la voce di Harry gli sussurra quella giusta, come quella volta in cui, dopo che Harry gli aveva spiegato tutto l'esercizio, Louis era riuscito a farne un altro, da solo, ascoltando l'eco di quella stessa voce come fosse una guida.  
Lo capisce quando Nicholas Grimshaw gli consegna il suo compito con una A cerchiata di rosso, assieme ad un occhiolino e un sorriso divertito.  
“Harry ha fatto il suo lavoro” gli ha detto. E Louis “Ma io non ho fatto il mio, mi scusi professore” ha risposto per poi correre via, lasciando Nick per un attimo interdetto.  
E dopotutto, Nick pensa, non tutto è stato sbagliato e, a modo suo, ha avuto ammenda per le sue dannate colpe.  
Forse Harry ricomincerà a vivere e i suoi sensi di colpa si dissiperanno un po', forse non è tardi per Louis, per ricompensare a quella assenza; non è tardi, no, se pensa che valga la pena provare.  
Perché per Harry, sì, vale la pena e questo lo sa anche Nicholas Grimshaw che ha scelto di non sceglierlo.  
 

*

   
Giunge a casa Styles e Gemma gli apre la porta con in viso la desolazione di essere tornati, da una settimana, ai tempi oscuri. Quando, però, mette a fuoco il viso di Louis, con i suoi occhi illuminati, il fiato grosso per aver corso – probabilmente – per giungere fin lì, Gemma vede di nuovo quello spiraglio di luce e gli sorride, regalandogli due perfette fossette, le stesse che Louis ha intravisto sul viso di Harry.  
“Non lo dice, ma ti sta aspettando” è il sussurro della voce della ragazza che un po' trema. “Grazie, Gemma” risponde Louis, facendosi avanti e abbracciandola d'impeto come non ha mai fatto.  
Sale saltando alcuni gradini senza la paura di inciampare e farsi male e non bussa nemmeno alla porta, quando gli giunge davanti. La spalanca e cerca Harry.  
Lo trova vicino alla finestra, le tende spalancate come non lo sono mai state in sua assenza, e il viso perso all'orizzonte.  
“Gemma, ti ho det-”  
“Non sono Gemma, anche se la mia voce non mi aiuta” lo interrompe, ridacchiando e grattandosi il capo imbarazzato. Le spalle di Harry si irrigidiscono, le mani giungono velocemente alle ruote che tira indietro per aiutarsi a girarsi verso la porta.  
Quando incontra gli occhi di Louis, quelli di Harry sono sgomenti e,  _tac,_ come lo scatto di un interruttore, Louis riesce subito a percepire il cambiamento: un attimo prima spenti, quello dopo accesi, di nuovo vivi.  
“Louis”  
Ha sempre detestato il suo nome francese, Louis, ma “ _pronunciato da lui, con la sua voce roca e fonda, il mio nome che nasceva dalla sua pancia e passava attraverso la sua gola, era il più bello del mondo, infondeva coraggio alla mia misera persona, scivolava dentro di me e mi definiva, mi dava luogo e tempo, e un'origine certa(*)”_ pensa _,_ mentre lo nota svestito con solo addosso un paio di boxer.  
“Harry, vestiti, sistemati quei dannati capelli, lavati e...insomma, preparati. Devo portarti in un posto”  
E Louis non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di replicare: Harry deve solo dargli ascolto. Chiude la porta, tira un sospiro dando retta ai battiti del suo cuore: gli è mancato in quei setti giorni di assenza e, sì, Harry è il suo primo amico, l'amicizia è profonda tanto quanto l'amore. Ma deve ammetterselo a se stesso: Harry non è solo questo, l'amicizia è la base di tutto ciò che è nato tra loro, ma ora c'è altro. Forse c'è sempre stato, forse è nato ora che l'ha rivisto, non è questo che importa. L'importante è che ora rinascano assieme, ognuno per le proprie ragioni. Louis lo ha già fatto, deve solo dichiararsi.  
Harry, per riuscirci, ha bisogno di un ponte.  
Ed è lì che sono diretti.  
   
   
(*) citazione presa dal libro “Splendore” della Mazzantini.  
 

*

 

Quando Harry si rende conto della destinazione, la prima cosa che fa è “come fai a saperlo?” chiedere.  
“Dai giornali... Quando in una cittadina non accade mai nulla, un incidente e una storia così, mh” cerca le parole giuste, mentre guida piano lungo quella strada piena di curve. “Intensa, finiscono sui giornali che non fanno altro che parlare e approfondire...” spiega, alla fine, gettandogli una veloce occhiata.  
Harry annuisce, placido, e guarda fuori dal finestrino. “Louis, sei sicuro-” vorrebbe chiedere, ma la voce gli si incrina in gola.  
Louis gli risponde comunque: “Io sì, io sono sicuro di ciò che sto facendo e tu, Harry, sei sicuro di volerci tornare?” e domanda.  
“Devo” afferma senza guardarlo. “Devo ma non vorrei farti assist-”  
“Non mi metterai paura, Harry, non avrò mai paura di te... non più” lo ferma ancora, duramente.  
E restano in silenzio, perché Harry per la prima volta non è tanto sicuro come lo è Louis.  
   
Arrivano una ventina di minuti dopo, Louis accosta poco prima che il ponte cominci, rettilineo e imponente, desolato e inquietante agli occhi di entrambi, e spegne il motore.  
Si volta verso Harry e “vuoi fumarti una sigaretta?” gli domanda.  _Distende i nervi,_ pensa. Ma Harry, che legge anche i suoi pensieri, nega col capo e guarda dritto davanti a sé. “Magari dopo” afferma, abbozzando un sorriso complicato e visibilmente forzato.  
Louis annuisce, scende dalla macchina, prende la carrozzella, la apre, compiendo azioni meccaniche e poi, per ultimo, dischiude lo sportello del passeggero.  
Harry lo guarda, d'improvviso gli pare un cucciolo spaurito pronto a piangere di paura, ma poi nota il modo in cui si trattiene mordendosi il labbro inferiore, e si fa forza per entrambi. Lo prende in braccio, senza troppe difficoltà nonostante le diverse altezze e il poco aiuto dell'altro, e lo siede sulla carrozzella. Gli è dietro per spingerlo verso quel ponte, dove è volato giù a metà di esso, ma Harry “no, Louis, resta qui, ti prego” gli dice, iniziando a spingersi da solo, facendo scivolare le ruote su quel cemento grigio e infuocato.  
Louis resta fermo, come volesse concedergli almeno questo, guarda il cielo: è grigio. Probabilmente pioverà.  
   
Harry arriva lentamente, come trascinato sul patibolo, nel luogo in cui pensa perfino di rivedere i segni delle frenate della moto. Si arresta e guarda il vuoto, a terra, domandandosi se lì, dopo il crack che ha sentito, prima di svenire, ci abbia lasciato qualcosa.  
Non ottiene risposta come tutte le volte che se lo è domandato nelle quattro mura di casa sua. Osserva le sue gambe “ci ho lasciato solo voi?” si sussurra.  
Ancora nessuna risposta. Chiude gli occhi allora, ma non ricorda il suo incidente, non ricorda nulla, come se l'avesse vissuto soltanto perché qualcuno glielo ha raccontato. È davvero scivolato giù da quel ponte? È davvero morto su quella strada?  
Inizia a vedere il faro, ma d'improvviso, dopo di questo, non giunge più nulla. Tutto dissolto.  
Trova l'albero sul quale si è arrestato per sempre, anche lui smunto e consumato sul tronco come se non potesse più guarire.  
Si dispiace più per quella natura rovinata che per  se stesso, per quelle gambe che non cammineranno più; perché il suo tormento Harry lo ha già vissuto per due anni e ciò che ha adesso, dentro di sé, è tutto fuorché dolore.  
E ciò nonostante si dispera perché chissà cosa pensava di trovarci in quel luogo: forse il pretesto per piangere tutto ciò che ha perduto?  
Non lo ha mai fatto, piangere per se stesso, ha sempre pianto per altro. E ora che potrebbe farlo, Harry è pieno di altri sentimenti.  
E piange per quelli, perché non può viverli, non può goderseli come farebbero tutti perché lui non ha nulla di normale.  
“Cosa ti aspettavi di trovare, qui, Harry?” gli domanda Louis, alle sue spalle. Lo ha seguito.  
Harry sospira. “Me stesso” risponde e lo guarda: Louis lo sta fissando, come la prima volta, come se fosse normale. Non lo infastidisce, soffre solo un po'.  
“Perché? Credevi di averlo perduto?” gli domanda come volesse farsi beffa di lui, ma è la voce di Louis a ingannarlo, perché Louis ha il tono di chi è semplicemente preoccupato di quell'insolita tranquillità dell'altro.  
“Non prenderti gioco di me, Louis... Appariresti indelicato” gli risponde. Vuole farsi odiare, perché Harry non può vivere ciò che vorrebbe, adesso, piangere con tutto se stesso.  
Louis gli è subito vicino: il volto spigoloso come non gli è mai parso, le mani calate nelle tasche della felpa.  
Fa freddo come se stesse per piovere. “Sei tu che ti prendi gioco di te stesso, idiota! Cosa ti aspettavi di trovare, qui, la tua anima? Harry, tu hai perso le gambe-” lo affronta.  
“Grazie per avermelo ricordato, Louis”  
“SMETTILA! SMETTILA DI COMPATIRTI, CAZZO! Perché tu stesso senti di non averne più bisogno, io lo so, te lo leggo in viso. Hai vissuto con l'idea che oltre a quelle, tu abbia perso anche la voglia di vivere, ma lo sai che non è vero! Tu vivi!”  
“Cosa ne sai tu?” alza lo sguardo, lo affronta anche lui e la sua voce è amara, smunta, d'improvviso accecata, perché Louis lo sta di nuovo prendendo di petto e lui, in quel momento, non vuole.  
Ma quando mai si è disposti ad accettare la verità?  
“Io so che pensi che le tue gambe siano tutta la tua vita, ma, Harry, non è così. La tua vita sei tu, nella tua interezza. E tu stai vivendo nonostante l'incidente, nonostante la vita ti abbia privato di metà corpo!”  
Harry non risponde. Si allontana di nuovo. “Harry” lo chiama, avvicinandosi ancora e inchinandosi per guardarlo negli occhi. E almeno questo lui glielo concede. Louis gli sorride, nonostante abbia urlato fino a quel momento, sembra felice di poter parlargli, finalmente, come se non lo avesse mai fatto: “Tu hai sempre creduto che senza le tue gambe non avresti può amato, non ti saresti più innamorato e che nessuno avrebbe potuto amarti” gli ha iniziato a sussurrare delicatamente, come se dopo questa premessa volesse annunciargli il grande risvolto. “Ma-” perciò inizia.  
“Non dirlo, Louis. Perché io potrò anche essere tornato a vivere, potrò anche essere tornato  ad amare ma nessuno amerebbe un rifiuto, nessuno lo ha fatto e tutti prima o poi mi hanno abbando-” ha preso parola, Harry, interrompendolo. E, a quelle parole, Louis non solo si risente per essere stato fermato, ma si offende perché quelle menzogne, che Harry gli butta addosso, lo colpiscono e feriscono nel vivo di tutte le sue ammissioni. Così lo ferma a sua volta, ma stavolta senza parlare.  
Gli tira uno schiaffo sul viso, violento, che riecheggia nel suo eco in quella desolazione in cui sono immersi. Si alza e lo guarda dall'alto, mentre Harry lo fissa sgomento con la bocca aperta e una mano sulla guancia colpita e già un po' rossa.  
In quel silenzio fatto di un eco che non ha voglia di appassire, comincia a piovere. “Io posso, Harry” riprende la parola col suo tono che pare uno spillo dalla punta arrotondata, rotto, spezzato e arreso all'evidente rifiuto.  
Louis si dichiara.  
“Io ti amo, idiota che non sei altro” ammette, senza più avere alcuna speranza. E si sta lentamente spegnendo, mentre alcune gocce iniziano a lavare i suoi capelli e i suoi vestiti. “Ti amo per la metà che sei perché ai miei occhi non sei affatto come tu ostini a vederti; ti amo perché mi hai fatto vivere senza che nemmeno te ne rendessi conto, e ti amo perché ti guardo e non vedo nulla di diverso dagli altri, ma ti osservo e diverso lo sei soltanto perché sei speciale, perché sei riuscito a farmi innamorare quando lo credevo impossibile”  
Harry lo guarda, i capelli bagnati sciolti e arricciati sulla fronte non gli permettono di vederlo chiaramente, ma lo sente e ha percepito ogni parte di quel discorso. “Ora andiamocene di qui, prima che ci prenda un malanno, non abbiamo più nulla da fare...” continua, mogio, e Harry è spaventato perché, dopotutto, Louis ha detto di amarlo e anche se lo crede impossibile, ci crede perché lo ama anche lui.  
Lo fa prima che sia troppo tardi, gli afferra un polso e lo spinge verso di sé. Louis si inclina verso di lui, sottratto dalle sue intenzioni di tornarsene in macchina, e con gli occhi sgranati e un po' appannati di lacrime e pioggia, si ritrova a un palmo dal viso del riccio.  
“Mi ami sul serio?” domanda. Louis annuisce. Le mani affusolate di Harry si alzano e afferrano quel volto, rendendogli noto che non è affatto spigoloso come lo ha sempre descritto; è morbido, soffice, leggermente ruvido per quella barba che Louis si ostina a far crescere. “Come fai?” gli domanda, curioso, con un sorriso che vorrebbe nascere sul suo viso così come egli stesso, dopo quello schiaffo, sta rinascendo.  
“Non c'è un motivo, ce ne sono infiniti ma nessuno è quello decisivo, Harry, e se ce l'avessi probabilmente non ti amerei sul serio” dice, svicolando altrove con i suoi occhi per non dover affrontare quelli dell'altro che ancora, tenendolo saldamente vicino a sé, gli impedisce di allontanarsi. “Ora torniamo in macchina, ho fatto già fin troppo la figura del coglione...”  
“Perciò non ti aspetti nulla da me? Nemmeno una risposta?” chiede Harry, fissando le sue labbra. “Io so già che non mi ricambi, da quel giorno in cui è venuto a trovarti il professore e mi va bene esserti amic-” ribatte, mentre prova anche lui a fissargli le labbra per tentare di calmare il suo petto che batte irrequieto. Non funziona e la pioggia che li bagna e li infreddolisce, non fa altro che fargli desiderare di abbracciarlo e farsi abbracciare, di baciarlo e di essere ricambiato per naufragare nel calore di un sentimento che vorrebbe che Harry ricambiasse.  
“Stupido ragazzino” commenta Harry, sorridendo. “Visto che c'eri potevi origliare tutta la conversazione, no?”  
Louis aggrotta la fronte e si indispettisce più di quanto già non sia.  
“Mi è bastato scoprire che non fossi nulla per te, nemmeno un amico, anche se spero di esserlo, almeno questo, per te, ora” risponde, sfinito, cercando di tirarsi indietro, ma Harry è d'improvviso più forte di lui, come se si stesse rafforzando grazie alla pioggia, grazie a quel posto, grazie a quello schiaffo e a quella dichiarazione. Harry vorrebbe mordergli le labbra, spazientito da quella stupida stoltezza, perché a quanto pare non è stato cieco soltanto lui.  
“Se fossi rimasto, invece, avresti avuto modo di scoprire che quelle parole volevano ferire Nick. Se fossi rimasto avresti scoperto la verità: ero innamorato di te già da allora. E come vedi, siamo in due ad essere stupidi” risponde in un soffio, canzonandolo dolcemente.  
Louis alza gli occhi e cade nel suo sguardo, lo fa con una speranza: vuole cercarci dentro la verità, vuole scoprire se quello sia solo un modo per prenderlo ancora in giro, ma Harry lo osserva con la tenerezza di chi non vuole far altro che dimostrargli la sincerità delle sue parole, che ha sempre taciuto. “Ti amo, Louis, e non domandarmi il motivo, perché ne ho così tanti che invecchieremmo se iniziassi a elencarteli. Quindi, come dici tu, ti amo e mi perdo in tutti i motivi ed è proprio per questo che so che è vero” ammette, finalmente.  
E il cuore esplode, quello di entrambi, e sotto quella pioggia forte ma delicata, cominciano a rinascere in una vita che non hanno mai avuto il desiderio di vivere, chi per un motivo, chi per un altro, e che ora li attende per essere vissuta.  
   
Quando guardarsi e sorridersi, increduli, poi, non gli basta più, si baciano, si incontrano in un sospiro di sollievo e vengono alla luce toccandosi e accarezzandosi l'uno le labbra dell'altro.  
Si abbracciano, si carezzano e si sorridono sulle bocche, e non si dividono più nonostante quella pioggia; perché hanno atteso troppo e quel bacio, fosse per loro, potrebbe durare fino alla seconda morte che, ne sono sicuri, arriverà tardi. Perché hanno pagato già fin troppo, hanno già subito troppo violenza in quel distacco, e la vita gli è debitrice.  
Loro, a lei, chiedono solo la possibilità di amarsi. Lei, a loro, sussurra dolcemente di vivere e stavolta di farlo sul serio.  
Finiscono di baciarsi quando smette di piovere, quando concludono la rinascita e sono completi, pieni e finalmente vivi.  
Louis gli sorride e gli dona un ultimo bacio a fior di labbra prima che “Harry, andiamo, abbiamo così tante cose da fare, ora” gli sussurra, incamminandosi assieme verso la macchina.  
Harry ride e non si nasconde più, come quella volta sul prato, agli occhi di Louis che ora ha modo di osservare chiaramente quelle due fossette delicate e meravigliose.  
La maschera che si era cucito per due anni addosso, Harry la getta su quel tronco che, da quel giorno, incomincia miracolosamente a risanarsi.  
 

*

   
Louis non mente, da quel giorno iniziano a viversi la loro storia d'amore, anzi, iniziano a vivere, così come hanno promesso di fare d'ora in avanti, su quel ponte a quell'entità che loro hanno chiamato vita.  
Harry assiste come pubblico e come tifoso alle partite di Louis. E urla, e ride, e vive sempre con animo, sempre pieno, sempre  _acceso e non più spento._  
Così come Louis che non pensa più solo alla sua carriera scolastica, che non si limita più nella conoscenza delle persone, che inizia a conoscere e a essere curioso della vita e dei suoi misteri. Louis, che parla sempre più spesso con tutti, perfino con Zayn, al quale si è sempre tenuto distante nonostante questo volesse essergli amico. E lo fa accompagnato sempre dalla presenza del suo meraviglioso, brillante, Harry che torna ad essere ambizioso. E se Louis non pensa molto spesso al suo futuro, che gli è sempre stato chiaro, Harry torna a farlo e valutano assieme le Università che possono frequentare. Ce n'è una che accetta entrambe le loro ambizioni: il calcio e la chimica.  
Stranamente tutto il tempo speso in quella camera da letto si riduce a zero fino a un momento in particolare.  
Hanno silenziosamente atteso che fosse il momento giusto, anche se lo era da sempre, e quel letto che spesso li ha visti vicini, da amici, ha modo di riunirli come non è mai successo.  
È Harry a fare il primo passo, a rendere chiari i suoi desideri. Louis non lo ha fatto per paura. Stavolta una paura diversa da quella di sempre: più umile, più ingenua.  
“Louis, voglio fare l'amore con te” ed è Harry che chiarisce quei silenzi imbarazzanti subito dopo un bacio imbarazzante, con i suoi modi spiazzanti di fare. Louis quasi crolla dal letto e si imbarazza diventando tutto rosso, facendo ridere Harry che non fa altro che stringerlo più forte a sé.  
“Adesso?” gli risponde imbarazzato. “Da sempre” lo provoca, sussurrandoglielo all'orecchio.  
Louis, però, è quello inesperto, quello che non sa nulla, se non il desiderio di volerlo amare e appagare senza risultare deludente.  
E Harry è quello sicuro, che non ha paura, perché Louis ha la capacità di soddisfarlo anche solo attraverso una carezza e glielo spiega quando lo incoraggia a sovrastarlo e lo aiuta, come può, a intrufolarsi tra le sue gambe.  
Non ci vuole nulla a baciarsi, a spogliarsi e a ritrovarsi nudi. Non trovano difficoltà quando Harry, afferrandolo per i fianchi, lo spinge a muoversi su di lui per strusciare le loro erezioni già pronte e gonfie. Ma Louis si sente incompetente, pensa di non esserne in grado, di non soddisfarlo e quindi Harry gli sussurra cosa fare.  
“Baciami senza limitarti, spazia sul mio corpo e fammi sentire anche laddove pensi io non ti percepisca, perché, Louis, sei un angelo che compie miracoli e io ti sentirò...”  
Louis si sente animato, perché, amandolo e saziandolo di parole, gli dà modo di credere di potercela fare, di poterlo amare come Harry merita. E lo bacia, lo bacia ovunque: sulla fronte, sul naso, sulle guance che non smettono più di regalargli sorrisi, sulle labbra e sul mento. Sul collo, sul petto, sulla pancia, sui fianchi, sulle braccia, poco al di sotto delle ascelle, sul profilo delle natiche morbide, sulle gambe e sui piedi. Lo fa senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli di Harry che lo percepisce, così come gli ha promesso, ovunque.  
Poi, lo bacia di sua spontanea volontà sulla sua erezione. Lo fa delicato, curioso, innovativo, facendo perdere fiato e parole a Harry che non parla più, lo osserva soltanto appagato.  
E questo lo smuove ancora più dentro, perché ci sta riuscendo sul serio. Lo sta amando nel modo giusto. Lo sta appagando come Harry merita.  
Eppure non ha finito, non ha finito nemmeno quando le sue labbra abbandonano quel corpo e tornano su quelle labbra, mischiando tre diversi sapori. Si insinua tra le gambe di Harry, alzandogliele con entrambe le mani e lo guarda, ora di nuovo insicuro e spaventato.  
“Non temere, probabilmente non sentirò tanto dolore...” gli dice, ironico, Harry.  
E Louis abbozza un sorriso nervoso, si tocca per aiutarsi ad insinuarsi in lui e fa molti tentativi prima di riuscirci, ma non perde le speranze.  
Harry lo ha iniziato a baciare, rassicurandolo e tentando di acquietare la sua ansia da prestazione, e forse ci riesce perché quando Louis gli è dentro, si tolgono il respiro a vicenda e “oops” sussurra Louis, spaventato, con gli occhi sgranati riversi in quelli verdi di Harry. Ha sicuramente sbagliato qualcosa, hanno provato dolore. Entrambi. E sono senza fiato, perché? Ma “ciao...” gli risponde Harry, invitandolo a continuare con una carezza che gli fa su una sua guancia, mentre gli occhi emozionati, di entrambi, si perdono in quelle lacrime di felicità.  
E Louis impara presto che quel dolore, come quello che hanno provato entrambi prima di trovarsi, va sentito sulla propria pelle per attendere, e poi riempirsi di piacere, quell'amore che li ha abbracciati su quel ponte e che non li ha più abbandonati.  
Si ritrovano completi, diventano una cosa sola, e anche in quel caso rinascono, venendo. E vengono in un orgasmo senza nascita, ma è così pieno di vita da essere essenziale come ogni amore che  _quell'entità_ ha deciso di creare; perché Harry e Louis sono stati messi al mondo non solo per provare tanto dolore, non solo per essere due anime sperdute, ma per ritrovarsi, unirsi, amarsi, anche così, per crescere e vivere. Assieme.  
 

*

   
“Ti ricordi quando ti ho chiesto di uscire per sdraiarci sul prato, Harry?” gli domanda Louis, abbandonato con la testa sul petto nudo di Harry. “Sì, Louis, perché?”  
“Perché me lo hai permesso?” domanda, soffiando e provocando la pelle d'oca su quel pezzo di pelle del suo addome. “Non hai esitato nemmeno quando lo hai fatto con le parole” insiste. Harry sorride, ricorda perfettamente quel momento: una delle giornate più belle della sua vita, una delle prime volte che ha sorriso di felicità grazie a Louis.  
“Perché mi sono fidato di te, Louis, e non chiedermi ancora il motivo. So che sapevo di poterlo fare” risponde, stringendolo con le sua braccia _vive e forti_ a sé. “E non mi sbagliavo”.  
Louis sorride e socchiude gli occhi, abbandonato a quell'amore così disarmante.  
“Vorrei che ti fidassi ancora una volta di me, Harry” gli sussurra.  
“Cosa hai in mente?”  
“Se ti fidi di me, assecondami soltanto” parla e si mette a sedere, guardandolo con la rassicurazione negli occhi e un sorriso carico di buone volontà.  
Harry lo studia in silenzio, come la prima volta che lo ha visto, ma poi sorride e non si sente diffidente come all'ora. Annuisce. “Ti asseconderei in qualsiasi cosa, Louis”  
“Solo... credi in me e fidati di me” ripete, più per rassicurarsi che per infondergli una fiducia che Harry, tuttavia, gli ha già dato ciecamente.  
Si alza ancora nudo, così come lo è Harry. Senza alcun imbarazzo. Afferra entrambe le mani, le intreccia alle sue, e lo tira a sedere.  
Harry lo guarda curioso, mentre Louis fissa il suo corpo nella sua interezza, studiandone chissà quale cosa.  
Louis prende una gamba di Harry e la tira giù, poggiandola sul pavimento, fa lo stesso con l'altra, poi si avvicina e poggia entrambi i piedi sopra i propri. “Cos-?” vuole domandare, ma Louis lo abbraccia, improvvisamente, affondando saldamente le braccia sotto le ascelle di Harry che resta senza fiato, sorpreso. Louis deve agire velocemente, non c'è spazio per le parole perché, nonostante la fiducia, Harry lo fermerebbe nelle sue azioni.  
L'attimo dopo, difatti, lo tira su.  
E sono in piedi.  
Harry si sente alto come non lo è da tempo. Ha gli occhi aperti al mondo della sua stanza che vede in modo diverso ed è a corto di respiro perché la cassa toracica preme con forza contro quella di Louis che “Abbracciami, Harry, avvolgimi al collo e respira, ti prego” gli ordina in un sussurro di fare.  
Harry lo segue nel suo consiglio, inerme, perché non può far altro, mentre guarda la sua stanza ad un'altezza alla quale non è più abituato.  
E si abbracciano, stretti in una presa solida, come due anime che per lungo tempo sono state separate e che, poi, ritrovandosi, non possono far altro che rimanersene legate in un abbraccio avvolgente, che toglie il fiato e che toglie tutto, tranne l'amore e la felicità di essersi finalmente ritrovati.  
È esattamente quel tipo di abbraccio, quello tra Harry e Louis in quel momento.  
“Sono alto” sussurra emozionato e si rende conto di star piangendo. “E io sono un nano, cazzo” borbotta l'altro. E allora, nel pianto, Harry ride un po'.  
“Ora,  _amore_ , sembrerà che io ti stia lasciando, invece sto solo facendo scivolare le mani verso il tuo fondo schiena, per tenerti eretto da lì, okay?” gli sussurra ancora senza sapere di averlo spiazzato ancora una volta.  
Harry, difatti, fa un movimento repentino soltanto per guardarlo in viso. E “HARRY!” urla la voce gracchiante di Louis che tira ogni muscolo e si fa forza per tenerlo in piedi. “Mi hai chiamato 'amore', Lou?” chiede ed è felice.  
“Harry, non mi pare il caso di notare queste cose  _in questo momento_ ” lo rimprovera.  
“Sì, che lo è, non lo hai mai fatto!” insiste capriccioso e contento.  
Louis sbuffa. “Lo farò d'ora in avanti, se la smetti di agitarti, okay,  _amore?”_ lo prende un po' in giro, arrossato per lo sforzo e, Harry giurerebbe, non solo per questo. Ridacchia ancora un po' e torna alle direttive dell'altro.  
Così camminano. E lo fanno lentamente, avvicinandosi alla finestra. Si muovono le gambe di Louis, ma camminano anche quelle di Harry che con i suoi piedi posti sopra quelli di Louis, lo segue col cuore ormai impazzito.  
Ed è un miracolo.  
Quando giungono alla finestra, Louis gli sussurra di reggersi al davanzale. “Che vuoi fare?” domanda spaventato il riccio. Louis lo fulmina con gli occhi e Harry ammutolisce, senza più paure. Si fida.  
Ha camminato, il cuore gli è ancora in gola per l'emozione, ed è in piedi grazie a Louis: il suo Angelo dei miracoli.  
Louis lo afferra senza delicatezza, lo gira verso il panorama e rischiano spesso di cadere, soltanto perché è la prima volta: poi col tempo ci prenderanno la mano.  
E quando sente di aver finito, di tenerlo al sicuro, come quella prima volta sul letto in cui lo ha abbracciato da dietro, ancorando il proprio petto alla schiena di Harry, per mantenerlo sdraiato di lato, Louis lo avvolge nelle sue braccia e Harry non ha più bisogno di sorreggersi alla finestra, perché lo fa Louis, miracolosamente, per entrambi, in quel tenero, ancora forte, ancora saldo, dolce abbraccio.  
Restano a guardare l'orizzonte fino al suo tramonto. E sono nudi, in piedi, nella scena di una normalissima coppia, che sembrerebbero se fossero notati dagli occhi di tutti coloro che non conoscono la loro storia.  
“Louis, io non so che dire...” parla, poco dopo, Harry, quando il ragazzo ha iniziato a baciargli il collo, luogo dove il suo viso è stato fermo per tutto il tempo.  
“Promettimi che inizierai a mangiare di meno, perché pesi troppo” lo beffa e ridono appagati e contenti.  
“Prometto di farlo” sussurra, mentendo. E ridono di nuovo, perché da quando stanno insieme mangiano e si divorano; perché l'amore li rende spensierati, sempre affamati, e continueranno così a saziarsi senza invidia, senza rimpianti.  
“E promettimi che mi amerai per sempre...” gli sussurra poi, respirando quell'odore di cui non può più fare a meno.  
Harry sorride al sole che sta scomparendo e quando abbassa il capo e incontra il cielo sempre sereno e privo di nuvole negli occhi di Louis, ha solo una risposta sulle labbra.  
“Questo non c'è bisogno che te lo prometta,  _Lou”_  
   
E Louis piange, perché è una persona sincera. Piange, perché ci sono anche lacrime di felicità, perché la storia è finita e, di fronte al sole che muore, ha il suo lieto fine stretto tra le proprie braccia: Harry, che non gli ha promesso di amarlo per sempre, ma che lo farà a prescindere da questo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

>  **Angolo VenerediRimmel**  
>     
> Vi racconto una storiella se voi mi promettete di non fare la fine di Louis che piange alla fine. Promesso?  
> Bene.  
> C'era una volta la me masochista che plotta la storia in cui un personaggio è costretto su una sedia a rotelle, Harry, e di un altro personaggio che inevitabilmente si innamora di lui, Louis.  
> C'era una volta la me che ha paura delle sedie a rotelle e che, quindi, smette di scrivere, si blocca.  
> Ma, poi, c'era una volta la me che, dopo mesi, si ritrova a dover convivere con questa paura, ad affrontarla fino a quando questa, come un miracolo, svanisce.  
> Fine.  
> Ora, perché ho ripreso in mano questa storia? Perché avevo voglia di mandare un messaggio, quello che io ho vissuto, e non so ancora se ci sono riuscita. So che in alcuni punti quel Louis è me e questo mi ha fatto piangere. Ma so che scrivere, così velocemente come non è mai successo, in questi giorni, mi ha liberato e mi ha fatto sentire bene... anche nelle lacrime.  
> Quindi, niente, anche se con questa one shot dovessi fare flop – ben vengano le critiche! - non importa perché so che su di me ha funzionato.  
>  
> 
>    
>    
> Un abbraccio,  
> VenerediRimmel


End file.
